Casting Shadows
by Hattie1997
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Awaits. There is a new restriction made stating that 'any demigod is to present themselves to the Ministry and hand over their magic.' With this new restriction in place, our heroes must hide from the world and attempt to out-do Voldemort at his own game. Who will win? And who is tempted to give in?
1. I will never forget

**This is the prologue to my sequel; Casting Shadows. I hope you like it.**

**I will never forget**

Luke:

It had been a total of 365 days since that fateful day that marked the beginning of the end of my life. It had been a year since Hermione had taken her life in exchange for mine. I'm thankful that everyone else had forgiven me for my mistakes because that was the one thing I would never forgive myself for.

Everyone was always telling me to move on, to get over her, but you cannot get over the first person you have ever loved. You never lose the empty feeling in the pit of your stomach that is akin to heartbreak. The pain may fade with time, but it will never truly go away. It will always be there, at the back of your mind, worming its way into your heart until you go mad.

I had taken the wrong road in life, the wrong way to go about things, and they had stuck me in the Wizard's prison, Azkaban. Harry Potter, for some unknown reason, had spoken up in my defence and they had only given me a year there instead of being sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

I think I would have preferred the Kiss, at least then I wouldn't have been able to think on my past mistakes. Especially the one that had resulted in Hermione's death.

They were letting me out on the very day of the anniversary of her death, and they were holding a memorial in memory. A memorial I was required to go to. I would have gone anyway; not even the stone walls of Azkaban could have kept me away.

A noise outside my cell door alerted me to an unfamiliar presence. I raised my sunken and defeated eyes to the sympathy-filled ones of the Boy Who Lived, and I felt inexplicable anger. He should hate me, not pity me. It was my fault she was dead. Hermione! My one, true love. As corny as that sounded, it was true. I would love her until my dying day.

Potter entered, his eyes roving my weak figure for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't blame you."

I let out a sardonic laugh, "You should."

"Maybe," he conceded, "But I don't. No, listen," he snapped as I opened my mouth. "I was angry at first; very angry, we all were. The anger faded with time and in its place was a gnawing sense of loss. You went to Azkaban without a fight, which cannot be said about anyone else, and when we found you, you looked so defeated. I knew in that instant that you truly had loved her. I will never forget her, but I know you wont either. That's the reason I stood up for you. It's what she would have wanted."

My head, which had previously been facing the floor, shot up at his words, the meaning echoing in my mind.

"You know the last thing she said to me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It was confirmed with his sharp shake of the head.

"She told me she loved me. It made me break through Chronos' rule and let her get close enough to do what she had to. If you had been there, would you have stopped her?"

"Yes."

The word was blunt, harsh, and I knew that, in order to save Hermione's life, he would have sacrificed mine.

"I know."

"It's been a year," he said suddenly, changing the subject, "I'm here to escort you to a safe-house and in two hours time we will set off for Hogwarts. There are many people who will hate you for what you did, so you should stay close to me."

I nodded, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet. My clothes were tattered and torn from wearing them for a year and I hadn't even been allowed to shower. I expect that I looked a right sight but Harry didn't even wince, his eyes fixed firmly on mine.

**XxX**

The house they took me to was large and hidden from view by some ancient magic put on by Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry called it Grimmauld Place and said that it had once belonged to Sirius Black but now belonged to him.

"The Weasley's, Lupin and Jase are here," he warned me before we went in, "And let's just say that they are not as forgiving as me. Ron and Ginny feel the same as me, but it's Fred and George you should watch out for, and I'm pretty sure that Jase hates your guts."

I nodded once to show that I had heard him, and allowed myself to be pulled in. We met no-one as we made our way to the bedroom right at the top of the house.

It was bare, unnaturally so, and contained only a single bed with white sheets and a tiny chest of drawers in the corner. There was a door to one side leading into a bathroom that contained only a toilet, a sink, a mirror and a shower.

"There are some clothes in the chest of drawers; meet me in an hour."

With those parting words he quickly took his leave. I took a shower, relishing in the warm water covering my skin, and dressed myself in simple jeans and a white t-shirt that, to my displeasure, emphasised the bones that could be seen in my chest. I took a look in the mirror and noticed the sunken cheeks and chapped lips. Even though I was now clean, it would be a long time before I would look okay again. I kind of hoped it never happened because that would be the day I would have to move on.

And I didn't want to move on.

**XxX**

I could hear voices coming from the dining room as I approached, one of them I recognised as Harry's.

"Why did you have to bring him here?" a red-haired, stocky boy, who must have been one of the twins, demanded.

"Now, now Fred, the boy has been through enough as it is," a short, plump, also red-headed woman – who must have been Mrs Weasley – said quietly. "He was obviously distraught over Hermione's death."

"Don't say it," Ron hissed, "Just don't say it."

"It feels like it was only yesterday," Ginny murmured, staring at the table-top. "It feels like it was only yesterday that she…"

"Don't say it!"

"Why?" the youngest Weasley shot back. "It's true, Ron, and nothing you can do will change that. Hermione is gone…and she's never coming back."

She started to sob and no-one, not even Jase, could stop her. In a sudden urge of daring, I moved over to her, ignoring the sharp inhales on breath from the room's other inhabitants.

"Ginny," my voice was quiet, soothing, and she turned tear-stained eyes to look at me. "Hermione may be dead but she will never be gone. She was always be in our hearts," I gently placed my hand over her heart, my eyes searching hers.

"Why do you care?" Jase snarled from her right, "It's your fault she's dead."

"I know," I replied solemnly, my eyes on the ground, "But I care because I loved her with all my heart. I will always love her."

"We have to go," said a tall man standing in the doorway. That must have been Remus Lupin. Silently, everyone followed him into the hallway where we then apparated to Hogwarts.

It looked much the same as it had before, though the world seemed a much sadder place. People were flowing through the school gates to come to her memorial, and every face was sombre.

As soon as the sound of our apparition registered in their minds, heads snapped to our direction and even a few wands were pointed. Without another word, Harry dragged me into the Great Hall.

A picture had been erected on a dais in the middle, Hermione smiling and waving from within. In front of it lay a still figure. She looked like she was sleeping and would wake up any moment with a confused grin on her face. Today she would be placed in a glass case that would then be placed in a secure room in the castle for people to view when they wished. Pictures of her and her friends would be placed on the walls, and they had even asked if one of me could be put there. I had consented.

I took a couple of broken steps forward until I was standing over her, and then I knelt down and took one, frozen hand. I placed the lightest of kisses on her forehead and murmured through the pain clogging my mind, "I will never forget."

**By the way, Hermione will be in the story, she will just enter late.**


	2. To have loved and lost

**One of my reviewers told me that the Greek spelling of Chronos is actually Kronos, so I will be using that spelling from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I have gotten the colour of Annabeth's eyes wrong. Apparently they are grey and not blue. Finally, Percy's hair is black and his eyes green, not brown and brown. Sorry for that.**

**Kate Chase – Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short but I kept it that way because Hermione is in the next chapter. Hope you like it and please keep reviewing.**

**To have loved and lost is better than never to have loved at all**

Luke:

There was a hand on my shoulder as I took one of Hermione's cold ones in my larger one, and Harry's voice spoke in my ear.

"Come and sit down."

I nodded and stood, an empty vessel filled with distraught emotions. I glanced blearily at the hateful faces around me and knew that I deserved it. I deserved everything they threw at me because, although I tried not to think of it, it was my fault that Hermione was dead.

I listlessly sat in the seat Harry had pulled out for me and glared unseeingly at the Gryffindor, who was standing behind my dead ex-girlfriend.

"It's been exactly a year since Hermione gave her life up for someone else," he began, his eyes fixed resolutely on mine, "But I believe that she would not want us to live in the past. I know, deep in my heart, that she is watching us from wherever she is, and she would not want us fighting with each other. I am never going to forget her, but we need to move on. I am going to be one of the first to say this," he murmured, gently moving towards me, "But I just wanted to say that I forgive you, Luke." He stopped right in front of me. "I forgive you because I saw what Hermione's death did to you, and I know that she did not blame you, and neither should we."

I stared at him in shock for a moment. Hermione had always told me about Harry's unswerving loyalty, but I had never really believed it until now. He had obviously really cared about her.

I felt a lump come to my throat watching the Boy-who-lived, and, to my utter horror, tears began to fill my eyes.

"Thank you," I murmured, "I will love her until the day I die."

"I know you will."

**XxX**

The ceremony carried on like that, with many other people – Jase, Ginny, Ron and Professor Dumbledore being only a few – before everyone stood and began to leave in drips and drabs.

"Luke," a kind voice murmured from behind me and I whirled around to face the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore, whom, I realised, I had never actually spoken to personally.

"I have spoken to the Governors and they have agreed to allow me to expand Hogwarts to allow more demigods to attend. I know many of you don't know magic, but I believe that you will just have to work harder and have many different classes from the people who normally go here but you will each have a house."

"I think…" I muttered before having to clear my throat nervously, "I think it's a great idea Professor."

"Brilliant. Well, the school year starts in two days so I will have Mister Potter and Mister and Miss Weasley bring you via the Hogwarts Express and well as any other demigods who want to come. I will talk to them personally and would appreciate it if you would do the same."

"I will, thank you."

"That will be all."

With a sharp nod he turned on his heel and strode away, frowning darkly. It was a massive contrast from his usual jovial self and there was no doubt in my mind of what he thought of me. It was clear that he neither liked me nor wished for me to be a part of his school and that, although it was justified, stung.

Jase came up to me as I was leaving and pulled me to the side, an earnest expression on his thin face.

"What?" I demanded sharply, in no mood to deal with any more people hating me for something that I regretted so much. If I could go back and change it, I would, but I couldn't and I wished they could just forgive. Never forget; I wouldn't expect them to do that. But maybe they could find it in their hearts to forgive me.

"Professor Dumbledore said I'm to take you to Camp Half-blood where you can talk to Chiron about his idea."

Without another word he stormed off, expecting me to follow. After only a slight hesitation, I did and was rewarded with a cold glare from Hermione's elder brother.

Once outside the gates he grabbed my arm and suddenly I was being pressed through a small vacuum. Just as it became unbearably uncomfortable, it vanished and we were left standing just outside Camp.

I took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to be welcomed here after what had transpired, but I had to at least try.

"I'll be back for you in an hour," Jason snarled roughly before turning on his heel and stalking off, head held high. I gently ascended the hill that would lead me into the Camp and crossed the border. I was now in unfriendly territory.

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had been at Hermione's funeral – for lack of a better word – but had arrived before me and were standing just outside the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying, while Thalia was obviously holding back tears. Percy, on the other hand, had completely dry eyes but his face was oddly void of emotion.

None of them noticed me so I quickly stepped past them and made my way to the Big House, where Chiron would be waiting.

I knocked steadily on the door and after a moment in swung open. I took a deep breath before entering, hoping that Chiron was as forgiving as I remembered.

"Luke, I knew you would come back."

Chiron was seated in his wheelchair so that his horse-hooves could not be seen and his hairy arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest, but he didn't seem particularly angry, for which I was grateful.

"I am here on behalf of Professor Dumbledore."

"I am aware of his plan," Chiron interrupted before I could explain, "But I believe you must talk to the Cabin leaders before it is finalised."

"But…" I began, trying to protest, but I was interrupted,

"Here they come."

The door was rudely shoved open once again and in strolled Percy. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of me, but then they narrowed spitefully and he stubbornly took his place. Next came Annabeth and Thalia, both of whom solidly ignored my presence; however I did see tale-tell signs of water on Annabeth's cheeks. Then came Clarisse, the leader for Ares' Cabin along with a few other Cabin members. Many of us had been killed in the war I had started, and so many faces I did not recognise. However, I did notice that Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite Cabin was missing. Figuring that it was a touchy subject, I didn't bother asking.

"Professor Dumbledore," I began once everyone was seated, "Had decided to open part of his school Hogwarts, to any demigod who wishes to come. They will have to work harder than everyone else in order to catch up, but we are supposed to be the cleverest Witches and Wizards. Even Dumbledore himself is a demigod: half mortal, half Zeus."

"I think it's a good idea," Percy said, speaking up after a long moment of silence. "I mean, it's what Hermione would have wanted.

"You barely knew her," Clarisse muttered resentfully. She had been a good friend of Silena's; her death must have come as a harsh blow.

"You don't have to know someone to trust them," Annabeth quoted quietly.

"Who said that?" Thalia whispered as though she knew the answer and was just too scared to say it.

"Hermione."

"The Aphrodite Cabin is with you," said a short, freckly but still extremely pretty girl of about sixteen, with long, flowing blond hair and eyes like the night sky on a stormy day.

"As is the Hermes Cabin."

"And Hephaestus."

Soon Cabin names were being called out all over the place and I held up a hand.

"If you do not wish to join us, then please leave."

Nobody moved but then, very slowly, Clarisse stood, her small eyes fixed hatefully on me. "The Ares Cabin will never be with you."

"Your stubbornness caused Silena's death," Annabeth reminded her quietly, and Clarisse stiffened, eyes wide.

"I suppose…" With a deep-seated growl, she sat again, frowning furiously.

"We have the summer holidays, but after that I will come here and take you to the school." I was given many mistrustful glances, but no-one protested so, with one final, sharp nod, I turned on my heel and fled, blinking back tears.

If anyone had told me two years ago that I, Luke Castellan, would be crying over some girl who had saved my life, I would have told them that they were crazy. Hell, if they had told me that I would have fallen in love by the age of seventeen, I would have sent them to St Mungos. At that time I was already working for the General, who, in turn, was working for Voldemort and Kronos. In my line of work there was no time for foolish romances – or so I was told. There was no time for us to actually fall in love. So I was totally surprised when I began to feel unfamiliar things for a girl I hadn't seen since I was twelve years old. It was only when she told me it was over that I fully understood the reality of my situation. I had fallen in love. And due to my foolishness, I had lost her on exactly the same day.

Since that day I barely had time to think on what my life could have been like if Hermione hadn't decided to give up on me. I was too consumed with hate against her and everyone who'd caused her to leave me. It was only once I'd lost her for the final time that I actually realised that I had been so stupid. If I had had stronger will power, there was a chance that I wouldn't have taken Kronos' soul into my body, which would have prevented the siege on the Empire State Building, which would have prevented her death.

It was all my fault, and there was nothing I could do to change that.


	3. The Dead are Still Living

**The Dead are still living**

Hermione:

The room was bright, a white light was spilling its brilliant glow over everything, and al the furniture was the same blinding white. A sofa sat in the centre of the room, empty, and a TV sat opposite it, the screen a blank expanse of grey. A desk was pushed to the side, a laptop balanced precariously on top. A figure sat in the chair behind it, invisible at first glance due to the colour of their skin and clothes compared to the colour of the surroundings: all white. Her hair, pulled back in a ponytail as it was, emitted a sort of glow. Her hands, as they moved steadily over the keyboard, were leached of all colour. I moved silently behind her to see what she was typing.

_I am lost, trapped between this world and the next, unable to move on because my purpose on earth is not yet finished._

It sounded like complete codswallop – in Hagrid's words – if you asked me.

"You know it's rude to read things not meant for you."

Her strangely familiar voice made me gasp, jerking back involuntarily. She rose with her back to me so that I couldn't see her face, but I recognised that voice. My mind began to piece together an image: bright, bubble-gum-pink hair, widely spaced eyes and a ducks beak.

"Tonks?" I breathed, eyes wide.

"The very same," she murmured back, finally turning around. Her face looked like her hands, completely devoid of colour, and her eyes, although they had a black pupil, were completely white and devoid of emotion.

"But you're dead," I nearly shouted.

"So are you."

She moved over to the sofa and sat down, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Where are we."

"We are neither here nor there, but everywhere," she murmured in typical Dumbledore fashion. "We call it Limbo: halfway between this world and the next. This is the Gateway."

She closed her eyes serenely and suddenly colour jumped back in. Her famous hair was back and she was dressed in a simple, light-blue, muggle top and jeans. Instead of the ripped clothing I had been wearing, I was now dressed in a plain white summer dress with a baby-blue ribbon around the middle.

Just as I was contemplating what to say, a door I hadn't noticed before opened and in strolled a familiar dark-skinned man dressed in his signature purple robes.

"Kingsley!"

"Hermione," Kingsley nodded to me, "You have told her?" The last was directed to Tonks as he moved further into the room. Behind him came Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half-blood, and Beatriz Sulley from the Ares Cabin. Many others entered, all, I noticed, who had either fought for Camp or for Harry.

"We are here for a reason," Kingsley began once everyone had sat down. "We cannot leave here until either Lord Voldemort (many people winced) or Harry is dead. I do not know why but we have been given a chance to send one of us back into the world of the living. They will be able to communicate with us and help Harry win the war. We need to decide who to send."

"It's obvious," Silena said immediately, her shoulders falling, "Harry Potter's best friend and the one who stopped Kronos from taking over the world."

Everyone turned to me and I stiffened in surprise, "Me?"

"Raise your hand if you think Hermione should go."

Without fail every hand rose, but still I tried to protest.. "There are people more experienced than me, Kingsley or Tonks for example."

"The rest of us were casualties of war, you, however, gave up your life for the future of the world," Beatriz murmured, speaking up for the first time. "You should be given this chance."

"I don't think…"

"Enough," Kingsley boomed and everyone turned to him. "It has been decided."

"But…"

"Enough," Tonks repeated Kingsley's earlier words, her voice softer, quieter. "Hermione, I've seen what they're like down there. I've seen it all, and they are absolutely devastated. Even the one who betrayed you – Luke I think his name was. – is distraught. You have to."

"Okay," I whispered, "Where do we start?"

"Follow me," Kingsley shouted importantly, flouncing out. I glanced back only once and caught Tonks' eye with a half-smile. This was it. This was what I wanted, or so I told myself. In reality I wasn't sure I wanted to leave this place where I felt safe, warm, and secure.

I was led into another room, this one slightly smaller than the first. It was completely bare except for a large, red button in the centre. Without a word Kingsley pressed it and the room began to spin uncontrollably. Once it had quietened down I saw, to my immense surprise, what looked like a muggle spy room. The walls – from wall to floor – were completely covered with monitors and screens, some of which were on and some of which showed only white. The floor was a soft, light brown and so was the ceiling. A pensive sat in the centre, where the button had just been, in case memories needed to be seen. All in all, it was amazing.

I moved as if in a daze to the screen close to me. It showed the inside of number 12 Grimmauld Place, where Harry, Ron, Ginny and, to my utter surprise, Jase sat talking quietly. We couldn't hear what was being said but it was clearly important if the expressions on their faces was anything to go by. The monitor next to it had a sound button and a brightness button as well as many others I didn't recognise.

I moved onto the next one. This showed the 600th floor in the Empire State Building, where it seemed like the Greek Gods were having a meeting. This image also had a monitor.

The third one showed a village that looked a lot like Pompeii, where many people – three I recognised as my father, Pluto and Neptune – were in deep discussion.

Other monitors showed various images from various placed around the world, there were even some of the same image.

"Each person who is key to our war has a small chip inside them that means that we can watch their process from down here. Dumbledore arranged it without their knowledge. You must not tell anyone."

"So that's why there is four versions of Harry's conversation. There is a chip inside Harry, Ron, Ginny and Jase."

"Exactly."

I nodded to show I understood and he moved through another door. This one led into a tiny, cupboard-like room with filing cabinets covering every spare inch of space. Kingsley moved over to the right hand side and rummaged around for a moment before producing a small, white object. That must have been a chip.

"Relax your body," my companion intoned monotonously, moving so that he was standing behind me. "This may hurt a bit."

That was the understatement of the century. It didn't just hurt; it killed. I had no idea how Dumbledore put the chip into everyone's body without them realising it. It must have been a near-impossible task. They had even managed to get a chip for Voldemort.

When it was finally done I straightened again, rubbing the back of my neck and hissing lightly. Kingsley then moved over to another cabinet and produced his wand. Why they kept their wands here I had no idea.

"Stay still."

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. Really, where was I going to go? Nevertheless, I did as instructed and Kingsley waved his wand in a complicated fashion in front of me.

Suddenly I felt a burning hot sensation in my chest, which then extended to cover my whole body. Then I felt a freezing cold feeling from my toes, which cancelled out the hotness until I felt almost normal again, if not a little feverish.

"Sorry about that, it's not very pleasant."

"Could've told me," I muttered, only slightly annoyed.

"That let you be able to contact us at any time, even if you cannot see us. Okay?"

I nodded and turned my back on him and walked back into the screen-room, where we entered another room.

This one was completely bare: white walls, white floor, white ceiling. I was instructed to stand in the centre while another spell was performed, this one to send me back into the world of the living and get my heart beating again.

The last thing I saw before my eyesight went dark was Kingsley's worried, brown eyes boring into my own as he shouted the words, "Good luck."

**There you go. Hermione is back. I wasn't sure how to incorporate her, so I hope it didn't seem too outlandish. Hope you like it.**


	4. It's good to be back

**Norwayfan39 – Thanks for reviewing, I loved reading it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous three. Please keep on reviewing.**

**Simplewhiterose – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the way I brought Hermione back. I was in my Spanish lesson when I came up with it and I just wrote it down to see how it worked and thought it was okay so I used it. Silena was one of my favourite Percy Jackson characters so this definitely won't be the last time we see her. Also, if you were wondering, I made Beatriz Sulley up – I don't know why but I just had an urge to make up a character so I did. Tonks and Kingsley will definitely still be in it but I'm not sure when yet. If you have an idea please review and tell me. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Percyjacksonfan135 – Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kate Chase – It's not sadistic at all. I also love reading the angst of my favourite characters, they are so interesting. Please continue reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Alice Nyte – Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**Now, onto the next chapter…**

**It's good to be back**

Luke:

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

I was standing outside a large, plain, stone door. It may have seemed unremarkable to most people but this would be the first time I had gone to visit Hermione since she had been placed in the glass coffin in Hogwarts. It had been a week since she'd been placed there but until now I just couldn't visit; it meant too much.

The room I entered was magnificent. It wasn't very big, but covering every spare inch of wall were pictures of her with her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had the whole of one wall with a few of some Ravenclaw girl – Luna I believed she was called – and their other Gryffindor friends joining them. The other three walls had pictures of nearly the whole of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses along with the girl who resided here. It brought a lump to my throat just staring at it.

Just as I was about to let a solitary tear fall from my eye, a pounding noise sent my attention to the centre of the room where the coffin lay.

Hermione had lain so still and flawless with her eyes closed and a bouquet of snowdrops – her favourite flowers – lying on her chest, clutched in her hands. Now her eyes stared straight into mine, a small half-smile on her perfect lips. I would have screamed if not for the fact that I _never _screamed. As it was, I only took half a step back before realising that I was actually staring into the eyes I had never thought I would see again.

With a small gasp I raced to her side, pulling Katoptris – which I had kept upon her death along with her wand – out of my boot as I did so. Within moments the glass was shattered and I was pulling her into my arms.

"Seriously, didn't you realise that using Katoptris to get me out would shower me in glass?" she asked with only a hint of annoyance. It was such a Hermione-like comment that I just had to laugh. Within minutes, however, I sobered up and stared at her in wonder.

"How are you still alive?

**XxX**

Hermione:

Upon leaving Kingsley I had expected to fall into unconsciousness until waking up a few hours later in a hospital bed. Instead, however, I was opening my eyes moments later to find myself cased in glass with my hands holding a bouquet of snowdrops. I allowed myself a small laugh at the thought of how well Ron and Harry knew me.

Suddenly a thought hit me: how was I able to breathe? I guessed the reason was that I wasn't fully alive. I may have been in the world of the living but I would never truly belong anymore.

I was shaken from my thoughts as the door opened and the person I had missed most entered. A look of wonder overtook his face as he saw the pictures on the walls but his eyes held a certain overwhelming despair that I knew would never leave him, especially when I would have to leave again.

I watched him in silence for a moment before knocking on the glass, hoping that he would be able to hear me. It appeared that he could because I soon saw his eyes fixed on mine. I gave him a small grin as he raced over and quickly broke the glass, effectively freeing me.

"How are you alive?"

The question shouldn't have caught me by surprise, but it did. I had been relishing in the feel of him next to me once again and now had to pull back to stare into his eyes.

I was about to say _I'm not, _but then I stopped myself. I would have to leave again, but couldn't we be happy with what time we had left? And so, instead of saying that, I told him the shortened version of what Kingsley and Tonks had told me.

"It's a miracle," he murmured after a long pause in which he seemed to be seeing right into my soul. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Now that you're back (I winced inwardly at that) I know that you will probably want nothing more to do with me…" he trailed off but I got the gist of his words.

Instead of allowing him to walk out of my life again – although technically I walked out of his first – I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the words I had always wanted to say to him slipping off my lips like water.

"I love you, Luke Castellan, and I never want to leave again."

It was true, even if it could never actually happen, although he didn't need to know that.

"I love you too, Mione," he whispered, kissing me again. I lost myself in the feel of him against me just as the door burst open and the three people I had wanted to see almost as much as Luke strode in.

"Mione," Gin whispered, her eyes wide and glassy, while Harry and Ron just gaped silently. With a small cry all three of them leapt at me and I was ripped from Luke's arms as I was passed between them.

"How are you alive?" Harry echoed Luke's earlier question.

As I had before I gave them the blow-by-blow account of what happened, to small gasps and exclamations. Once I'd finished they were silent just as Luke had been, before Gin got a small gleam in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Nothing, only it's dinner time now so maybe we could go and surprise everyone."

I had to laugh at her idea before reluctantly agreeing. If I was honest with myself all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I couldn't do that because I'd just got back and Dumbledore – along with the other Order members – would want to know what had happened.

"Come on!" I was dragged on unsteady legs until we stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall. I gave the other four a nervous look before Harry opened the door and the five of us quickly entered.

The hall hadn't changed much since I'd died, but there was an extra table next to the Gryffindor one, which was empty, and it seemed that no-one was actually sitting according to house.

I expressed these concerns to Luke, who quickly explained that it was the summer holidays but my memorial service had taken place the week before and no-one had left yet, and that any demigods who wanted to had been invited to join Hogwarts and train as Witches and Wizards.

Before I could reply, however, a shocked cry made everyone turn to Molly Weasley, whose eyes were fixed wholly on me, a shocked expression on her face. Her plump lips murmured my name before she leapt up and tackled me in a warm hug.

"Molly," I gasped, attempting to free myself.

"So sorry dear," she murmured, "But how…?" She didn't have to finish the thought, everyone knew what she meant.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Dumbledore said from his perch at the head of the hall and so, for the third time in what felt like as many minutes, I told them all I had been told.

Dumbledore's eyes glittered brightly once I'd finished and he gave me a once-over. I thought he'd guessed that I wouldn't be around as long as I made out.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Professor," I replied quietly as I sat at the Gryffindor table, piling my plate full of food – I hadn't eaten in over a year – and eating. I didn't fail to notice the weirdly appraising looks I was getting from everyone and they had my attention until Luna sat next to me, a serene smile on her face as she took Harry's hand. In an instant I understood: this was the girl Harry had been dating.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, not as furious as I pretended to be. Harry cowered as I turned to Luna, "Seriously, why do you put up with him? He pretends to be a Gryffindor but he's such a coward."

"Love you too Mione," Harry cried, mock-hurt as I grinned at him.

"I know you do."

Luke's arm snaked around my waist and I grinned at him before kissing him long and slow.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, grinning happily. It appeared that all was good with the world.

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	5. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Alice Nyte – I didn't want Hermione to come back too late in the story so I'm glad you're happy. Please read and review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Simplewhiterose – I was going for cute so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing and I will try and update as soon as possible so please keep reviewing, I love reading them.**

**Percyjacksonran135 – Thanks for reviewing and in answer to your question, Harry, Ron and Hermione – along with Ginny though she doesn't go in the books – left school and went camping in the previous story (Darkness Awaits) so I couldn't do the same thing again. Yes, this is the year Harry destroys the Horcruxes but that is not a major part of the story. Sorry, I was waffling a bit. To put it simply, the answer is yes.**

**Kate Chase – I agree with you; I would be seriously creeped out but I didn't even think of that so I'm sorry if it's a bit unrealistic. Hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing.**

**All aboard the Hogwarts Express**

Hermione:

The summer passed in a whirlwind of colour; I was forced to meet tons of people I already knew but who hadn't known I'd been…'reborn' I suppose you could say, and I spent most of my time running away from Daily Prophet reporters who wanted me to give them exclusive interviews. I refused, of course, but that didn't stop them from trying. Luke was great and although he was still shunned by some people, many had forgiven him – especially as he had me and Harry backing him.

Before I knew it, the holidays had ended and those who had gone home returned and everyone else got ready for a gruelling year. Many Greek and Roman demigods had joined Hogwarts and, for the first time in history, they were actually getting on.

Between them, Thalia and Jase barely gave me ten minutes to myself. I didn't blame them; however, they just didn't want me to leave again. Harry, Ron and Ginny were more relaxed – slightly – but between the five of them, they were driving me crazy.

"Hey," a voice murmured in my ear, effectively breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see Luke grinning at me, his whole face literally shining with happiness.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Everyone's needed in the Great Hall."

I nodded lightly, following him down a few flights of stairs before we reached our destination. Nearly everyone was there when we arrived and this time they were sitting according to house with the demigods filling the final table.

I smiled at Harry and left Luke to take the seat beside Ginny, across from Harry and Ron. Once a few more people had arrived, Professor Dumbledore rose and immediately a comfortable silence fell.

"The first years," he announced, gesturing wildly and Professor McGonagall entered followed by an abnormally small amount of first years. Many parents didn't seem to realise that Hogwarts was the safest place for their children to be during the war that was brewing on the horizon.

"Abbott Lisa," McGonagall called and a frightened-looking first year who looked remarkably like Hannah sat on the stool. It didn't take long before "Hufflepuff," was shouted and Lisa joined her sister with a relieved sigh.

"Clark, Raymond!" – Slytherin!

"Howard, Diana!" – Hufflepuff!

I tuned out with a sigh until the last eleven-year-old was sorted and then came the demigods. Professor Dumbledore stood again and explained, "For any who are wondering: Salazar Slytherin believed demigods to have an even higher purity of blood than purebloods and so some may be sorted into his house." He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who called out the first name. A few names later and the one I wanted was called.

"Castellan, Luke!"

I gave him an encouraging smile as the hat was placed onto his head. It was on there for so long that I was beginning to get worried, but then it shouted, "Slytherin!"

I gasped, glancing over at Draco Malfoy as Luke joined him. My attention was diverted again, however, when the next name was called. Percy was placed in Hufflepuff, while Annabeth was in Ravenclaw and Thalia was placed in Gryffindor.

Once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore rose for the final time. "Now, to announce our Head Girl and Boy for this year before we can sit down to eat. The Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." The applause was massive from everyone except the Slytherins – no surprise there. Once it had died down Dumbledore began to speak again, "And finally the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." This time only the Slytherins clapped, although I noticed that Harry and Ron didn't seem too upset with this arrangement. I shrugged but didn't say anything as the food appeared. Harry and Ron immediately began to chat about – what else? – Quidditch, leaving me and Gin to talk about Luke.

"So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing much," I sighed, "Before I… died I thought I loved him with everything I had, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, his mistakes caused me to die and, yeah, I forgave him, but I don't think we can go back to what we were."

"Oh Mione," she murmured, "Oh honey, we'll think of something; I promise."

"Thanks Gin," I muttered thickly as the food was cleared. Draco and I were asked to stay behind so that we could be taken to our common room.

**XxX**

Luke:

I smiled slightly at Hermione as I left the Great Hall behind the other Slytherins. Although she returned it, it didn't reach her eyes. There was something wrong. I shook that thought from my head as I entered the spacious dungeon room.

"Luke," a girly voice giggled from behind me and I turned to face Pansy Parkinson, the girl who helped us win the competition that had led to us going to Camp Half-blood.

"Pansy," I nodded in recognition, slumping into a chair by the fire. Pansy took the armchair next to me and ran her cool fingers across my back. I sighed and felt myself relax into her embrace. I felt her cold, uncomfortable breath on my ear as she spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Forge the mudblood; I could make you so much happier."

It was only as she said those words and straddled my waist that I noticed our compromising position. Without another thought I jumped up and threw her off.

"I am with Hermione and you'd do well to remember that." I turned to go to my dormitory but turned back sharply, "Oh and don't call Hermione a mudblood."

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Hey," I murmured quietly as I approached Draco and Professor McGonagall.

"Hi!"

We were walking for about five minutes before we came to a portrait of two women and two men. One of the women had long, blond hair pulled into a plait at the nape of her neck and she was wearing a sunshine-yellow dress with a black sash. The other woman, however, was wearing a dark blue dress with a black sash and had her dark hair piled on top of her head in an intricate bun. The men, on the other hand, were wearing silver/emerald and gold/crimson respectively in the typical style of Victorian England. There was no doubt in my mind as to who they were. They were the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Hello," Godric Gryffindor greeted jovially, grinning widely, "Password please."

"Servo in simulans!"

_Keep on pretending – _it was very fitting for us as our lives were riddled with secrets.

With a loud creek, the portrait fell to one side and we stepped into the Heads common room. It was large and spacious with a kitchen area against one wall and a fireplace on the opposite wall. Next to the fireplace were two sofas, both in light blue – so as to not show any house loyalties – with fluffy cushions on the top. There was a large table in the centre that would be perfect for doing homework on and two doors leading into our respective rooms.

I moved to the one labelled HG – I wasn't sure if that meant Hermione Granger or Head Girl but figured it didn't matter either way. My room was spacious though not massive with a wardrobe in one corner as well as a chest of drawers. There was a large window along one wall with the bed next to it. There was a bedside table next to the bed made of cherry-oak wood. The walls were plain while it colour, giving it a hospital-like look. I pulled out my wand and flicked it sharply, adding tulips in yellow and blue onto the white wall, giving it a less harsh look.

I smiled, pleased at my handiwork, before I lay on my bed, watching the sky outside and the grounds below while I tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Luke was brilliant, funny, kind and handsome, so why did everything feel so wrong? Maybe it was the fact that I was dead, but I doubted it. I thought it had more to do with the fact that, although I wished it, I could never truly forgive him. I hoped all would be sorted out with time.

I was jerked rudely from my thoughts by a noise from the common room. Frowning with confusion and annoyance, I made my way out.

Draco was sitting on one of the large, squishy sofas with a guitar balanced on his lap. He was strumming slowly, playing a muggle song I recognised.

"_Come up to meet you,_

_Tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are…"_

I took a deep breath, my eyes flicking closed as I let the music wash over me.

"_I had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I'll set you apart…"_

I could finally take it no longer and I had to join in so I sang the next part, noticing with satisfaction that he whirled around in surprise.

"_Tell me your secrets,_

_And ask me your questions,_

_Oh let's go back to the start._

_Running in circles,_

_Coming in tails,_

_Heads on a science apart…"_

He paused slightly in his strumming as my voice wafted clear and free over us as I sang the chorus.

"_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No-one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh take me back to the start…"_

Draco joined in as we moved back onto the verse, our voices moving in a smooth harmony as I moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

"_I was just guessing,_

_At numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzles apart._

_Questions of science,_

_Science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart…"_

He paused and sang in a lower key as we sang the final verse, my voice bordering on squeaky but never quite pushing the boundary.

"_And tell me you love me,_

_And come back and haunt me,_

_Oh what a rush to the start._

_Running in circles,_

_Chasing our tails,_

_Coming a back as we are…"_

The chorus came as no surprise to us this time as our faces moved closer together, our breaths mingling in the warm air.

"_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to start._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No-one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh take me back to the start."_

He stopped strumming and we both stared into the others eyes, breathing heavily. Without another thought I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him, my eyes flickering shut in bliss. His lips were soft and warm and comforting. I lost all sense of time until reality came crashing back down.

I had a boyfriend.

**Before you shoot me, this is a Luke/Hermione story not a Draco/Hermione story. Does anyone watch Glee? If you do, do you know the scene – and I'm sorry if I'm spoiling it or this story for you – when Rider kisses Marley. This part of this story is a bit like that.**

**Hope you liked it and please read and review.**

**Thanks**


	6. Do you make the right choice

**Percyjacksonfan135 – Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

**NoodleloverxDDD – Just to say, I love your name, and thanks for reviewing. I also love Glee, especially season four with the Marley – Ryder – Jake love triangle. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kate Chase – Sorry I left you hanging like that, but it was the perfect moment; I'm a **_**massive **_**Dramione fan even though this is not a Dramione story. You see more of Draco's muggle-side in this chapter, hope you like it.**

**Alice Nyte – Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Norwayfan39 – Mark my words, Luke will find out…just not yet. Hehe, I'm gonna have some fun with them first. Sorry about the 'creek' in the last chapter, thanks for telling me. If you see any more mistakes please point them out. Other than that, please read and review; hope you like it.**

**Simplewhiterose – Yeah, I'm a massive Coldplay fan and a massive glee fan so the two really worked. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short, but please review.**

**Choices**

Hermione:

I was sure that I looked like a fish with my mouth gaping and my eyes wide, but at that moment I didn't care. I mean, I'd just been kissed by my once-worse enemy and, to top it all off, I had a boyfriend who definitely wouldn't be happy to hear about this.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, not looking at me, "Just, please, don't tell Luke."

That was a thought. Luke didn't have to find out because only two people knew of the kiss and neither of us would tell him – I hoped.

"How do you know a muggle song?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could, attempting to ease the awkward tension that now existed between us.

"I…" he cleared his throat, realising what I was doing, "Blaise introduced me to it a couple of years ago. You know, to all the goods bands: Paramore, MCR, Coldplay, Green Day, Go Audio – you name it."

But I had stopped listening at the letters MCR.

"You like My Chemical Romance?" I all but squeaked and, just like that, the tension was eased.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes, "Many people think us Slytherins are heartless and cruel and hate all things muggle but I have to say that they are ingenious. They have so much better music than us. I mean, all Wizards have are Celestina Warbeck and The Weird Sisters – both of which should have been alive twenty years ago; they're so unfashionable."

I knew that I was gaping at him, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was having this conversation with _Draco Malfoy _of all people.

"Now, back to the matter we were talking about before…" I stuttered, unwillingly moving back onto our previous topic of conversation: The Kiss.

"About that…" he cleared his throat again, uneasily. "I didn't mean to break up you and Luke…or anything."

"I know," I replied calmly, "Just please don't do it again."

With those words I made my way to my room where I could think about the amazing kiss and how wrong but perfect it had been.

**XxX**

Luke:

I awoke bright and early on the second day of being back, the first day of lessons, and I was inexplicably exited but also slightly nervous. I mean, I had never learnt magic before and now I would be able to. Soon – hopefully – I would be able to do the same things as Mione. The thought brought a grin to my face as I hopped out of bed, showered, dressed and made my way to the Heads dorm.

I knocked thrice before a very disgruntled Draco answered the door. At the sight of me his face grew exceptionally pale and he looked like he'd seen a ghost – which was highly probable actually.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

"I'm here to get Mione," I replied but didn't fail to notice how he expelled a breath and seemed to relax slightly.

"Oh, of course you are, come in."

I nodded slightly in thanks as I moved past him, giving him a small grin, which he returned, albeit hesitantly. I ignored his strange behaviour, however, and instead turned my attention to Mione's bedroom door, where we could hear her bustling around.

"I'm here," she announced suddenly, banging the door open. Her eyes flickered to Draco for a moment before settling back on me. There was definitely something going on.

"I was just heading down to breakfast…" I trailed off, noticing that her eyes were once again on Draco and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"'Mione?" I asked hesitantly and she immediately turned to me, going slightly red.

"Yes, that would be great."

I was slightly confused; what was she saying that about, but I shoved the feeling away and instead followed her out, throwing one last glance at Draco as I did. He was watching us, a strangely heartbroken expression on his face, which I found that I didn't like one bit.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, hurrying to catch up with my girlfriend.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she snapped, oddly defensive, and I frowned, more confused than ever.

"No reason, you just seem really tense."

"No I don't," she denied although we both knew it to be true. "Fine, it's just Head duties and stuff, what if I mess up?"

This was what she had wanted since I had first met her, back when I was only twelve, and she was an awful liar. Her ears went slightly red and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. I suppose she could actually be quite a good liar, but I knew her too well. She was hiding something from me, and lying about it.

Feeling hurt, I let it go – for now – and instead moved over to the Slytherin table without even saying goodbye. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head as I sat down next to Blaise and opposite from Crabbe and Goyle, who were already stuffing their faces.

Only casting one, brief, glance at Hermione, I engaged Blaise in conversation, forgetting momentarily about Hermione's odd behaviour.

**XxX**

Hermione:

"What's up?" Gin demanded as soon as I sat down, "You look like you did something really bad? Okay, who died?" She laughed loudly, although it wasn't that funny, but I could only manage a weak chuckle and she gave me an alarmed stare.

"Come with me?"

"Where are we going?" I protested as I was dragged out of the hall and out to the Black Lake.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I denied, although we could both tell it wasn't the truth. Gin raised her eyebrows disbelievingly and, after a long pause, I conceded.

"Draco kissed me."

Her face was priceless. Her mouth dropped open like a fishes, her eyes widened alarmingly, and the tips of her ears grew red. It would have been an amusing sight, if not for the enormity of the situation.

"And what did you do?"

"I kissed him back. Oh Merlin, I kissed him back. Gin, what do I do?" I was beginning to hyperventilate, my breath coming in short puffs, a look of utter horror on my face. Gin, however, was abnormally calm, a soft, serene smile curling the corners of her lips as she gently took hold of my shoulders and forced me to face her.

"Mione...Hermione…enough," she barked. "Enough," she repeated more softly and I slowly sank into the grass beneath us, my head in my hands. "What I'm going to say will not be welcome, but I need you to listen, okay?"

I nodded for her to continue while I stared over the Lake, watching how the sun reflected off the water, sending dazzling light into the sky.

"You told me the other day that you and Luke were drifting apart."

"I…" I went to interrupt but stopped at the look on her face.

"You will have to make a choice sooner or later, and you may not like that but you will have to. In the meantime just ask the two of them to give you some space. Okay?"

I nodded, turning to face her, "Thanks Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd do fine," she replied as we both stood and made our way back inside. The air around us was serene and relaxed, but that stopped upon seeing the notice pinned up to the wall above the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

_All Demigods are to submit themselves to questioning at the Ministry of Magic to try and alleviate some fears the general public have at their presence. Upon arrival, wands – if acquired – must be given to the secretary to the Minister and each demigod must submit themselves the use of Veritaserum._

_We thank you for your time._

"Gin…" I breathed, horrified, "They can't do this. This is discrimination."

"You've seen it then?" a grim voice asked from behind us and I turned, surprised, to see Harry staring at us with his lips pursed. I had almost forgotten that he was a demigod.

"What are we going to do?" a small voice asked and we turned to see a girl of eleven or twelve staring at the older people around her. "We can't submit ourselves in, can we?"

"We shall not," I told her sharply, turning to face the Hall. "We will fight them every step of the way."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Ron asked from next to Harry, his bright blue eyes fixed on the notice, a frown on his face. "I mean, what's the worst they can do?"

"The Ministry is under Voldemort's control – or so I'm guessing," Harry snapped at him, "They will lock us up so we cannot help in your fight, and they will kill me so that I cannot kill him."

"There is no need to worry," a voice boomed above all others and everyone turned to stare in shock at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing in the doorway. "Hogwarts will be shut off to the outside world and only those with express permission from myself, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will be allowed to enter. Until this is sorted I regret to announce that all Hogsmede trips will be cancelled and no-one is permitted to leave Hogwarts." He paused and glanced around, his gaze locking on mine. "Could I please see Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger in my office for a moment please?"

Amid the rapidly growing silence, the four of us followed our Headmaster our, wondering what he could possibly want, and what it had to do with us.

**Ooh, what does Dumbledore want? See if you can guess. I hope you all like this chapter, please read and review.**


	7. Realisation

**Percyjacksonfan135 – I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this one just as much.**

**Alice Nyte – Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so, I enjoy reading them. I hope you like this chapter.**

**GilbertArthurandLucas39 – I have read many fanfics in which Ginny is always the voice of reason for Hermione and figured, since she's her best female friend, that I should do the same. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Simplewhiterose – You'll have to wait and see if Dumbledore is going to send them out of Hogwarts but I hope you like what I've done, please tell me if you think I could have done better and please review this chapter.**

**Kate Chase – No the Horcruxes haven't been mentioned…yet. I'm glad you liked Draco's changed attitude. I figured that because he's always so uptight and mean in the books that he probably has a sensitive side that is yet to be seen. I mean he couldn't kill Dumbledore and he didn't give Harry, Ron and Hermione away in Malfoy Manor. Please read and review.**

**Realisation**

Luke:

I watched in silence as Hermione left the Great Hall with her friends, her face the picture of confusion and curiosity. I was guessing that she had no idea what it was about either. As I was about to leave – probably to go to my room and drown my sorrows in firewhisky (mainly because there was something going on between Draco and Hermione that neither wanted to tell me about) – Draco approached me.

"What do you reckon that's about?" he asked and it took all of my self-restraint not to sneer at him. I was feeling extremely techy from the notice that all Demi-gods had to go to the Ministry and really did not want to deal with the blond Slytherin.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked instead of replying and I debated what to tell him. Should I demand that he tell me what was going on, or should I just deny that anything was wrong? In the end I decided on a muttered excuse as I ran to the lake, only pausing to flop on the grass, staring out at the sparkling water and thinking of the turn my day had taken thus far.

Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts as a figure dropped down beside me, his dark hair pulled away from his dark-skinned face.

"What do you want, Blaise?" I demanded. I had never really spoken to Blaise, even though he was friends with Draco. Thoughts of Draco made me annoyed but I tried not to show it in front of the Italian.

"Hmm…nothing, just wanted to know what was going on between you and Draco – you gave him the cold shoulder."

"That's not nothing," I disagreed roughly, allowing a small smile to crawl across my face, "But as for the thing with Draco – I dunno. I mean, I thought we were friends but clearly not as he has been keeping things from me."

"What kind of things?"

I debated what to tell the dark-skinned Italian as he may report everything I sent back to the Albino Slytherin. In the end I murmured, "Stuff to do with Hermione."

"Granger?" he asked, his shock showing in his voice, "What does she have to do with it?"

"She's my girlfriend," I informed him quietly, "But this morning when I went to pick her up from the Head Dorms, she was really cold and she kept staring at Draco with a warning look on her face."

Blaise gave me a knowing glance but at my annoyed 'what?' he just shrugged and we lapsed into silence once more.

"Maybe she cheated," he said eventually but even before the last word was out I was shaking my head.

"Hermione wouldn't do that."

**XxX**

Hermione:

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I fell into an uncomfortable silence as we followed Dumbledore through the maze of passages our school held until we finally reached the stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," Dumbledore said in a deep, calm voice and all five ascended the staircase to lead us up to his office.

"Did we do something wrong?" I demanded as soon as we were all seated. My three friends giggled while Dumbledore appraised me through his half-moon spectacles.

"No, not at all Miss Granger. In fact, there is something you four can help me with." There was a knock on the door and he broke off, a small smile lighting his face as Professors McGonagall and Snape entered, both looking just as confused as us.

"Do you remember the prophecy about a Roman and Greek Demigod?" At our affirmative nods, he continued, "Well I do not believe that the prophecy was completed." I opened my mouth to relieve that notion but he held up a hand, giving me a copy of the prophecy.

_From the house of Roman and Greek, two mortal enemies by blood will meet. The Roman girl born in the mid of September 1979 while the boy born at the end of April 1978. A chance encounter, but one that will live through the ages until again they meet, and with her magic and his skill with the sword, none shall prevail. The only hope to destroy him forever lies in their hands and loyalty for all will need. The long-dead King of Gods will attempt to destroy the bond and only a child will be able to stop him._

"The last sentence," I murmured, to the confusion of all present. I gave it to Harry, who gave it to Ron. Gin read over his shoulder.

"I don't get it," Ron said quietly, staring from one to the other of us, "What does this have to do with anything."

"Miss Granger, why don't you explain?" Dumbledore asked me, his eyes fixed on the two Professor's standing behind us.

"The last line states that _only a child will be able to stop him, _but the prophecy speaks of two demigods, neither of which is a child."

"So you're saying that there's another part to the Prophecy?"

"Yes and no," I replied cryptically, "I think what Professor Dumbledore is implying is that, although it is the same prophecy, about the same people, two enemies must be defeated."

"Oh my," McGonagall whispered. Snape conjured a chair for her to collapse into and she turned her attention to me. "Who?"

"Well, I believe that the first enemy has already been destroyed – Kronos – but I believe that the second may be Voldemort himself."

"But I'm supposed to destroy him," Harry protested, not some child."

"You were a child when you first destroyed him but I think that you may need the help from this child spoken of," Dumbledore interrupted quietly, his twinkling, blue eyes never straying from me.

"Which child though?" Snape asked, speaking up for the first time, "How are we supposed to choose? It's not like Voldemort will help us this time."

"I believe that it must be the child of the two spoken of in the prophecy."

"Impossible," I snapped, "We haven't…you know…"

"That you know of," Dumbledore replied cryptically as he waved a long-fingered hand for us to leave. Once we were outside, I turned upon the other two.

"What did he mean by that?"

"We don't know, Mione," Harry whispered.

"But we'll find out," Gin assured, "We'll find out what he meant."

"But he basically implied that I'm pregnant – which is impossible."

"I think we got that, you were rather loud," Ron grinned as the three left me to get some Quidditch practice in.

_Was _it possible for me to be pregnant? I tried to think of all the times I had been at his mercy – which was none because I trusted him with everything that I had. Well, I used to trust him with everything I had. Lately, I wasn't so sure. Anyway, that was beside the point. Were there any times in my life that I couldn't remember specifically what happened? I racked my brains trying to think, but I came up blank. There must have been something.

I didn't even realise that my feet had been moving and I was now standing outside the entrance to my common room. I muttered the password and entered, noticing that Draco was sitting on the couch reading.

In a sudden feeling of daring, I plopped down beside him and asked, "Are there any times that you don't remember things?"

"Sure," he replied warily, raising his eyes to mine, "Why?"

"I…" I didn't want to lie to him, but how could I tell him the truth that I might be pregnant. Another thought came to me. I couldn't be pregnant because then the baby would have died when I did. Unless this was another thing fate had in store for me. Maybe that was the real reason I had been brought back?

"Why?" he repeated, pulling my attention back to him.

I quickly related everything Dumbledore had told us, noticing how his face got paler and paler. He looked downright terrified.

"What is it?"

"There is one time…" he whispered, breaking off, "This is not good."

**Ooh, cliff-hanger. Tell me when you think Hermione became pregnant – or if she even is.**

**Please read and review.**


	8. There is still hope

**Simplewhiterose – I made up the whole pregnancy thing on the spot to make it more interesting; glad you liked it. I wasn't sure when she was going to black out so I hope you don't think this is too farfetched. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Alice Nyte – I LOVE cliff-hangers but then I actually have to bother to write the next chapter soon, which I can never be bothered to do. Anyway, I hope this is okay.**

**Percyjacksonfan135 – You were right, she is pregnant, but I hope this isn't too farfetched. Tell me if it is.**

**Kate Chase – I made the pregnancy thing up on the spot so I hope it's okay. If it's not, please tell me. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**By the way, anything in italics is a flashback.**

**There is still hope**

Hermione:

"Well, when was it?" I demanded as Draco paused for breath. He gave me a furious look before continuing as if I hadn't spoken.

"When you were imprisoned in my Manor – you remember that, right?" Without waiting for me to reply, he continued. "At first you weren't put into the dungeons, you were put into one of the guest rooms. Luke joined you in there once and you two…I'm guessing…did _it._"

"Then why don't I remember?" I snapped, not even bothering to laugh at how he couldn't even say it.

"Afterwards, so that you didn't endanger yourself even more, Luke asked my mother to wipe your memory. That is why you can't remember. I never even thought to ask why he did that."

I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. Earlier all I had to worry about was the fact that I had cheated on my boyfriend – but with the help of Ginny that was being sorted out – but now I had the whole pregnancy thing to add to that, and I still didn't get how I could have blacked out.

"Why did they put me in a guest bedroom?"

"It was at my request actually," he murmured, looking slightly guilty, "I told them that if you were actually killed, they would have no way to get to Potter, so they put you there. You started back-chatting them, however, and eventually my father couldn't take it anymore. He was the one who ordered for you to be placed in the dungeon but you had no recollection of any time before that."

I nodded, sitting down, closing my eyes weakly as I muttered nonsense under my breath. This could not be happening; not to me of all people. I was always the one who stuck to the rules and never did anything wrong, but now I was pregnant and dead while still being alive – if that made any sense.

"Miss Granger?" There was a knock on the door to accompany the shout of my head of house. Seeing that I wasn't going to get it any time soon, Draco picked his way over and flung it open. Professor McGonagall tumbled inside unceremoniously before straightening out, brushing herself off.

"We have further bad news, I'm afraid," she informed me, ignoring Draco completely, "It seems that the Ministry wishes for us to comply to their demands as soon as possible and have decided to pay us a visit in order to take the demigods down there. In your precarious…condition…" she glanced at my stomach for a moment before focussing once more on my eyes, "…it would be unwise for you to go so we must ask you to stay hidden here for the time being." Then, finally, she turned to my companion, who regarded her with impassive eyes. "I presume Mr Malfoy knows." I could only nod, too shocked to speak. "Good, then he can bring your food up."

"Of course Professor," Draco replied smoothly, giving me one of his best smirks.

"We must be going now. I wish you all the best of luck."

**XxX**

Luke:

I was making my way to the Head dorms, having just heard about the pregnancy and wishing to tell Hermione my theory.

"_They're keeping her in the guest bedroom down the hall," Draco whispered as we both sat on his bed, afraid to do more than whisper for fear of being heard._

_I gave him a small nod and an almost non-existent smile before walking out. I opened the door and smiled fondly at the sight of Hermione lying asleep on the double bed, her legs caught in the quilt. She stirred as I approached and regarded me with terrified eyes. It broke my heart._

"_Come to have a go? Come to say that I don't mean anything to you?" she spat weakly, but I shook my head, unable – unwilling – to see her like that._

"_I know you won't believe me, but I had _nothing _to do with this. Honestly, Hermione."_

"_I do believe you," she murmured as I sat at the edge of the bed. She put her head on my shoulder, nuzzling closer, and my grin widened. She was such an innocent little thing._

_She moved out of the confines of my arms and I tried no to moan in disappointment. I must have not done a very good job because she gave a small giggle before moving her lips to mine._

_I had been so scared that I would never have been able to do that again. It was in that instant that I knew I loved her. I loved everything about her: from the way her tongue poked out of her mouth when she was concentrating, to the way her tiny, button nose scrunched up when she was trying not to cry. She made me forget what I had been thinking about by just giving me her innocent smile and all I could think about was how beautiful and amazing she was._

_I pushed her backward and lay on top, keeping my mouth firmly planted on hers. As her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt, I pulled back. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" I asked, my voice sounding horribly breathy. She nodded once and that was all the confirmation I needed. I got lost in the feeling on her underneath me._

_I awoke to the sound of birds outside; I tried to sit up but something heavy was lying on my arm. I turned slightly and saw Mione's sleeping face next to mine. She was so stunning, lying there without a care in the world._

_I slipped out of bed and pulled my clothes on, all the while staring at my princess's face. I felt my heart breaking at the thought of what I now had to do. If anyone found out, then she would be in danger and Lucius wouldn't hesitate to chuck her in the dungeons._

"_Sweet dreams, love," I murmured, kissing her forehead, before I took my leave, glancing back only one._

"_Narcissa," I breathed, glad that the first person I met was the woman of the Manor. She had an annoying smirk on her face that said that she knew what I'd done last night._

"_I need you to…" my voice broke off as a lump came to my throat._

"_You want me to obliviate her memory of last night?"_

_I nodded, glad that she understood, and the two of us entered the room I had just exited. I took a deep breath, a tear trickling down my cheek as I nodded._

"_Obliviate!"_

_Nothing changed! Everything seemed the same but it was all so, so different. I didn't even notice Narcissa leave as I moved over to her, more tears joining the first. My brave, little Gryffindor._

"_I love you," I murmured brokenly as I left her there. "I love you, Hermione Granger."_

I jerked out of my thoughts as an announcement blasted through the school. "Would all students please move into the Great Hall?"

I sighed in disappointment; it seemed that Mione would have to wait.

**XxX**

Harry:

After Hermione's abrupt departure, Harry, Ron and Ginny were left in an uncomfortable silence, each trying to avoid the others eye. It was so shocking that their Hermione – their innocent, little friend – was most probably pregnant.

Without a word the three of them made their way back to Dumbledore's office, intending to talk to him about what could have happened.

Before any of them got so much as a word out, however, there was a knock on the door and Rufus Scrimgeour entered, followed by a few Aurors.

"Albus," the Minister said in his nasally voice, completely ignoring the teenagers. "If you wouldn't mind sending your students down to the Great Hall, I need to speak to them."

Dumbledore placed his wand to his throat and repeated the message before beckoning for the Minister to follow him. He just gave the three students an oddly appraising look as they left.

"He can't expect us to go down there," Ginny whispered in horror, glancing around as though they could be overheard.

"I think," said the snide voice of Phineas Nigellas from in front of them, "That Dumbledore wants you to watch and see what happens without actually entering the Hall."

"Brilliant idea," Ron yelled, jumping up and beginning to race down the familiar pathway, with his best friend and sister following him.

For some random reason – he refused to tell them why – Harry had his invisibility cloak with him and the three of them hid under it just in case anyone came past.

All of the students were instructed to sit at their house tables as Scrimgeour began to speak. "We will not harm any of you but we wish for all of the demigods to accompany us to the Ministry of Magic. We have a magical sensor that is being placed around this room as we speak. It will tell us which of you are demigods so that we can make sure that we have everyone. Thank you."

He stepped down and nodded to someone in the shadows. Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. It wasn't black, however, so you could still see where you were and who everyone else was, but it was dark enough to see the glowing, baby-blue arrows that had suddenly appeared above a few people's heads.

Harry was inexplicably glad that he had brought his invisibility cloak because it counteracted the magic of the room.

One by one, the terrified demigods were being herded out of the room. As he passed them, Luke turned to stare at where they were standing and the three teens held their breath, afraid that they had been heard. He said nothing, however, and carried on walking.

"We have to find Hermione," Ginny whispered once everyone had gone, "And we need to find a way to get them back."

As one they made their way to the Head dorms, where they would find Hermione and Draco already in deep conversation about the very same thing.

One thing was for sure: this was going to be a very interesting year.

**By the way, I am going to be starting a poll. Who do you think I should kill off:**

**a) Luna Lovegood**

**b) Neville Longbottom**

**c) Ron Weasley**


	9. Fearless

**I am so, so, so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to update so I hope you like this chapter.**

**I have decided to start another Dramione fanfic. Here is the summary – tell me what you think.**

**A competition has come to Hogwarts unlike any competition before seen…a singing competition. Unfortunately, one member from each house must move to another for the duration. What will happen when Hermione – the poster child for all things good – is sent to Slytherin – the house of Death Eaters? Will they click…or will they go off with a bang?**

**If you think it is a good idea, please review with a story name because I'm not sure what to call it. Also, I'll need song names with reasons for why they should be sung.**

**Thanks**

**Now, onto the reviews…**

**Percejacksonfan135 – Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it. Please read and review.**

**Kate Chase – I never said this before, but I really like your background picture. The 'Hermione is pregnant' thing was a spur of the moment idea I got from reading one of my favourite Dramione stories – The Start of Our Lives by . . . If you haven't read it, you really should. Anyway, glad you like it and please read and review. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Alice Nyte – I'm not really sure of my opinion of Ron but I do prefer Neville and Luna so I'm with you on that one, although Hermione would be devastated if he died. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like this chapter.**

**Simplewhiterose – I couldn't think up any way for Hermione to have gotten pregnant with Luke obliviating her and I nearly cried whilst writing it, but I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

**Fearless**

Hermione:

"Hey," I greeted, grinning, as my three friends stumbled inside, out of breath. "What are you doing here? Wait," I instructed as Harry opened his mouth. "Let me get you drinks."

Without waiting for an answer, I made my way into the tiny, en-suite kitchen and fixed four mugs of tea (and a hot chocolate for Ron as he often said tea was an old lady's drink).

"Now," I commanded once I'd returned to my seat once more. Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged glances and Harry began while the other two took massive slurps of their hot beverages.

"Well…um…the demigods have been taken to the Ministry."

"What?" Draco and I demanded at the same time, both of our mouths gaping open in surprise. Draco stayed silent while I continued, "And you let me make drinks?"

Without waiting for a reply, I banished our drinks (eliciting a loud 'hey' from Ron) and summoned a pad of paper and a pen from my room.

My three pure-blooded friends all stared at the muggle equipment in shock bordering on hostility but it was Ginny who spoke in a soft, lilting voice as she glared at it. "What _is _that?"

"It's paper and a pen," I explained patiently, rolling my eyes at Harry, "Muggle's use them."

Instead of a degrading comment from Draco, he picked the pen up and twirled it between his fingers for a moment.

"This is awesome."

"Keep it." I laughed at the overjoyed expression on his face. "I have another one." I produced one in the shape of a blue cat from within the folds of my cloak. I wasn't sure why I hadn't just gotten this one out first but pushed it to one side.

"So," I said, turning the three pureblood's attention away from the novelty that was muggle equipment. "What plan are we going to do?"

Harry, Ron and Draco exchanged glances for a moment before catching themselves and turning away furiously. Ginny and I watched them in confusion.

"What?"

"Well…in your…condition…we don't think you should be going," Harry explained in a rush, causing Draco to snigger at his clear nervousness.

"I'm pregnant not invalid," I snapped furiously, "And nothing you do will stop me from going."

"Gin, you shouldn't be going either," Ron murmured quietly as there was a soft knock on the door. Frowning slightly, I opened it.

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode tumbled inside in an unruly heap.

"Um…what are you doing here?" I asked as I daintily stepped to one side to allow them to enter the spacious common room. It didn't seem so big with this many people in it.

"We heard that you were going to get the demigods back," Luna said airily, "Maybe the Nargles will help."

"Sure Luna," Lavender said patronisingly, rolling her eyes at her best friend, Parvati, and Parvati's sister, Padma.

"We could use all the help we can get," Harry told them as I left the room to remake the drinks. Once everyone was settled and had a drink, Harry began one more. "Who's with me when we say that Hermione shouldn't go?"

"Why not?" Cho asked as Ron and Draco's hands raised. I had completely forgotten that no-one else knew.

"She's pregnant," Ron said flippantly, earning a gasp and many congratulations from the female members.

"Is it Luke's?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"Of course," I snapped, "I'm not a cheater."

At that I drew up short, exchanging a glance with Ginny while I saw Draco do the same with Blaise. I was _such _a hypocrite. I had cheated on Luke…with Draco.

"Well then, she should definitely not go," Seamus stated decisively, earning nods and sounds of agreement from all the men around the room. The girls, however, all shook their head in horror.

"It's Hermione's choice if she wants to go or not," Pansy told them and I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, and I'm coming. End of story."

Giving twin sighs of disappointment, Harry and Draco turned back to me. "The plan?" Harry asked quietly and I nodded.

"Well, we need to know where they are being kept. I will be able to get in seeing as I am a demigod but we will need Polyjuice Potion for someone else to take in order to seem like a guard…"

"No way," Harry snapped, interrupting me.

"_What?" _

"There is no way in hell that you are putting yourself in danger like that. I'll go, I'm also a demigod."

I swallowed my displeasure and made no sign that I had heard him except for a stiff nod before I began again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, once we know that we can enter the Ministry in small groups using Ministry uniforms and we can find them and free them before the Death Eater's – or whoever is controlling the Ministry these days – realise. Then we can fight against them."

"It could work," Ginny agreed slowly, "Firstly we need to swipe the Polyjuice Potion from Slughorn's stores."

"I'll do it," I offered and before anyone could protest I had left the room. Once outside I realised that, actually, I had no way of getting into the stores undetected and appeared once more into the room.

"Harry, I need your cloak."

I swiped it from where it was just visible poking out of his bag and disappeared once more. I laughed slightly at the shocked look on all of their faces as they were frozen in surprise. I threw the cloak over me, stooping slightly so that it covered my feet, and made my way into the freezing dungeons. I really had no idea how anyone could _live _down here and was certain that my teeth were chattering so loud that they could wake the dead.

I stiffened in surprise as I saw a random first-year Slytherin making his way down to the common room. It took all of my willpower not to take the cloak off and take off points for being out of bed after hours, but as I was trying to stay undetected I decided that that wasn't the best idea.

The stores were empty and I quickly took a bit of the polyjuice potion that was being brewed to help The Order of the Phoenix in their fight against Voldemort.

As I was leaving, I slammed the door a little too hard and stiffened, hoping that no-one had heard. When it seemed that they hadn't, I made my solitary way back up to my dormitory.

**XxX**

Luke:

We were herded in two lines, like cattle, out of the school gates and then they broke us off into pairs whilst using port-keys to get us to the designated area, which just happened to be straight in front of a massive, manor-like building –Malfoy Manor. The leader – Bellatrix Lestrange herself – approached the gate at the front. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and touched it gently to the gate, her eyebrows scrunching up slightly with thought. As soon as the gate swung open on oiled hinges, she turned to our guards and gave a stiff nod, obviously an order for them to begin shepherding us once more.

"Bellatrix," a high, cold voice ordered sharply as soon as we were inside Malfoy Manor and a man swathed inside hundreds of layers of fabric so that none of his features were visible to those around him came out of the shadows. There was a tall, strong-boned, young man with long, white-blond hair and cold, grey eyes that bored into us – in other words Lucius Malfoy –standing behind him.

"I have them, my Lord," she rasped, kneeling reverently. It was rather disturbing to see the usually so poised Lestrange bowing on her knees to some sadist with serious daddy issues. Of course I let none of my displeasure show and waited for them to notice me. It was obvious that they _would _notice me because I had been helping them for the good portion of last year. Was it too much to hope that they were too distracted to bother searching the prisoners?

"Aah, Luke…"

Well, that dashed that hope.

"Voldemort," I greeted as cheerfully as I could, feeling a twinge of doubt when I saw how all the Death Eater's winced and glared at me with fury in their eyes. The Dark Lord, however, seemed unaffected and only laughed a high-pitched, eerie laugh that rattled my bones.

"I am still unsure as to why you betrayed us. You could have had everything you ever wanted."

"Yeah," I stated sarcastically, "I could have had _everything _I wanted whilst being your servant…sure that sounds like fun."

"Enough," he hissed, his cruel, crimson eyes finally showing some sort of emotion. Staring into them as he approached closer than comfortable, I could see only fury and hate. Apart from that they were emotionless, fathomless orbs that made each soul they came into contact with into a pool of hatred. "Take them away," he ordered silkily, the hint of a malicious smile touching the corners of his lips.

A hand reached around my arm and dragged me into the depths of the Manor. I could hear the protests from further back and distinctly heard Annabeth yell "Get off me you crazy morons." Even though it was neither the time nor the place, I couldn't help the hint of a smile that crept onto my lips, but it vanished again the very next instant as we were dragged into the dungeons.

I guess you could say that they weren't bad…but then you'd be lying. They were dank and dark and each cell we passed had a rotting carcass tied to the wall, the bones picked clean by all manner of insects and rats that frequently inhabited it. The cell doors were incredibly thick and made of a solid oak wood that not even a battle-axe could have broken down (I had a feeling they were also reinforced by magic). The walls and floor were made of simple, uneven stone that jutted out at random intervals, making your stay as unpleasant as possible. The ceiling was an expanse of black through misuse and on the floor, in the corner below each manacle to chain the victims to the walls lay disgusting, soggy straw that may have once been used as a bed but now they were wallowing in their own excrement.

All in all, it wasn't exactly a pleasant sight as only got worse the further down we got. Right at the very end was one massive cell where it was clear they had been ordered to put us. It may have been massive but was definitely not big enough for all of us to have a decent amount of room to move about. I guess the only good thing about the place was that we weren't going to be chained to the walls due to the fact that there were too many of us. Apart from that, however, this cell was pretty much the same as all the other.

It was a dismal sight.

It would be our residence until we either died or were freed…whichever came first. I had a sinking feeling that it would be the former. That was definitely _not _a good thought.

With a big sigh and a heavy heart I led the way into our new home.


	10. Mission Accomplished

**Alice Nyte - I hope you did well on your finals, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Percyjacksonfan135 - I definitely agree. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kate Chase - 'Outsider' is a brilliant idea, I will definitely use it. I'll have a look at the song before I start writing the story but I was thinking that maybe Hermione's father could have been killed by Death Eaters a couple of years ago and so that's why she sings it. What do you think? I couldn't miss out on the Slytherins, could I? I love fanfics where everyone eventually becomes friends, as cheesy as that sounds. Percy might just use his water powers and remember Harry has them also, he can manipulate the water inside peoples bodies so that may also come into play. We'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**GilbertArthurLukas39 - Thanks for the compliment, it means a lot to me. I agree with you about the unoriginal thing. I'm more of a Dramione (Draco and Hermione if you didn't know) shipper myself but I was reading the Percy Jackson series again just before I started Darkness Awaits and I just thought that I wanted to start something new, you know So I decided that was exactly what I was going to do and I'm glad you like it. I'm also a Harry / Ginny shipper but I quite like the idea of Jason / Ginny. Ron and Thalia, however, are just the cutest in my opinion because I ship Hermione with just about everyone else but him. To be honest before your review I'd completely forgotten about Jason but he's graduated so I was thinking that maybe he could take part in the breakout of the demigods, or maybe even be one of them who'd been taken themselves. Anyway, we'll just have to see how this chapter goes and thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Mission Accomplished**

Hermione:

"Hey," I greeted as I moved back into the Head Dorms and took my seat beside Draco, giving him a swift smile before turning to face Harry.

"Did you get it?" he asked quietly, still clearly not pleased that I was going in my 'delicate condition' as they called it.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "So, what's next?" I pulled the pen and paper back on my lap, only to see all of the Slytherins and many of the others all staring at me with wide eyes and gaping jaws.

"What _are _they?" Pansy asked, shuffling forward to see the muggle equipment. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, it wasn't that amazing.

"It's a pen and paper," Draco informed them importantly, nodding as he showed them his pen, "It works just like a quill but you don't need any ink. Awesome, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Blaise said with a gasp, "Do you have any more?" He gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll give anyone who wants one a pen after the rescue mission. Now, can we please start?"

Harry was smirking at me, his eyes flicking once around the room before resting one me once more. He could tell that I was getting annoyed with the incessant questioning, and he wasn't wrong. I gave him a pointed glare and he cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Right, so, we have the polyjuice potion but now we need a Ministry official who can get us into the Ministry. However, I highly doubt that they are being held there, so this person needs to ask around for a bit and see where they are being held. Also, we'll need Ministry Uniforms. Does anyone have any idea how we are going to get them?"

"We could ask Arthur Weasley," I suggested quietly, scared that people - mainly the Slytherins - were going to shoot down my idea, but everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Okay," Harry began once more, "So we could ask Arthur if we could impersonate him at the Ministry and we need as many allies as we can. Write this down, Hermione. Who should we try to convince?"

"Well," Ron started, "The Order of the Phoenix is a definite, and Hermione's brother will help, won't he?"

"Of course."

"We should try and get other races to join in our cause by offering them things that no-one else can."

"How will we do that?" Draco asked silkily from beside me, his annoyance at the red-head clear in his every movement.

"Well, there are centaurs in the Forbidden Forest and if we promise that their land will be safe if they help us then they probably will," I stated before an argument could be started. "Also, their are demigods living in other countries although most of them joined the school. I'm sure Chiron - who is one of the leaders of Camp Half-blood - has a list of them all. If it is to save their own, they will also help."

"Who else?" Draco asked, an argument forgotten for the time being as he sipped at his tea, eyes fixed on my face as I wrote on the paper in front of me.

"I'm not sure but Remus Lupin could try and get some Werewolves on our side, and Vampires have been known to side with humans before so if some of us go to their castle in Romania, they may help us. Also, Vampyres may help us - they're the non blood-sucking relatives of the Vampires, but the two clans don't really get on."

"Well, me and Ginny will go and talk to Dad," Ron spoke up once more, "We can try and organise a meeting with the Order while we're there and get them to come here. While we're there we'll also go and talk to your brother, Hermione."

I nodded, writing their names down. "Okay, so, me and Harry will go and talk with Chiron before finding the Demigods because we're Demigods ourselves, and Draco can come with us" I said, thinking out loud. "Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ernie and Justin, you can talk to the Centaurs, while Blaise, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory, Luna, Hannah, Susan and Pansy can go and talk to the Vampires. Finally, Michael, Terry, Anthony, Cho and Millicent can go and talk to the Vampyres. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded and dispersed into their groups, talking about what they were to do. "Meet back here in two days time at the latest," I shouted before they left.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender, Parvati and Padma were still in the room. I'd done that delibrately because I thought they would be the best for the job I had in mind.

"Come here," I beckoned to them and Draco had to move as they crowded over our sofa. I pulled an I-pod touch out of my pocket - one that I'd charmed to work in Hogwarts grounds of course. I threw the three of them a warning look and they didn't mention anything about the muggle technology.

I quickly clicked on Safari and moved onto Google Images. It was a long shot but there was definitely some muggle-borns working at the Ministry so there was probably pictures of their uniforms on the internet. As it so happened, I was in luck and soon a picture of blue robes with the Ministry badge on the front came up.

"Do you think you could make a few of these?" I asked and the three nodded excitedly before hurrying to my room, chatting as they went about the different charms they would use.

"So, are you ready to go?" Harry asked me once the door had shut behind them. I nodded and as one we left the room.

We encountered no-one as we left the school grounds and soon we were apparating to Camp Half-blood. It was eerily empty as no-one was around seeing as all of the demigods were at Hogwarts. I heard humming coming from around the side of the Apollo cabin, down by the lake, so we hurried in that direction and saw Chiron lying on the soft sand, singing to himself.

"Hey," I murmured as we joined him.

"Aah, Hermione," he said quietly, "They told me you were now alive, but you didn't come and visit." He pouted slightly and I gave a quick laugh.

"I'm sorry, Chiron."

"Nonsense, child," he grinned back, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you had a list of any demigods who didn't go to Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter because there is an oncoming war and we need everyone that we can get," Harry said, speaking up for the first time and I nodded in agreement.

"Well of course I do, just give me a moment. Oh, and when the war starts I will come and help."

With those final words, he turned and made his way back into the Camp. He returned a few minutes later with a list in his hand. "There aren't many families who do not stay at the camps. There is one in France although I believe their daughter is living in England, there is one in Germany, and there is one in Australia. Is that okay for you?"

We said out goodbyes and apparated back to Hogwarts. As we had never been to these places before, we did not know what they would look like so we would have to use the Floo.

"Let's go to France first," I exclaimed exitedly, grinning as the other two nodded. However, as I glanced at the list I stopped in surprise.

"Harry, Madam Delacour - Fleur's mum - is a demigod, making Fleur and Gabrielle quarter demigods, meaning that they probably inherited some of her powers."

Draco just took some Floo powder, yelled "Delacour Mansion" and was gone, expecting us to follow, which we did with a bit of grumbling on Harry's part.

When we arrived it was to see Draco in an embrace with Madam Delacour, who seemed to be fussing over him.

"And how eez your dear Mother?"

"Oh, she's good, Appoline," he replied nervously, glancing back at us. Seeing our confusing stares, he quickly explained, "The Delacour's are close family friends."

"Draco," a voice shouted from inside and in the next instant, Gabrielle had launched herself into his arms.

"Gabbie," he grinned back as we moved into the family room.

"Madam Delacour..."

"Call me Appoline, dears, and this is Frederik," the Matron of the Delacour family interrupted sharply before giving Harry a charming smile, the signal for him to continue.

"Appoline, we believe that you are a demigod."

"Of course, Mr Potter."

"Nearly all of the demigods at Hogwarts have been taken hostage. Would you consent to come back to Hogwarts with us and help us free them?"

"Why of course, dear. And my family will help you also."

**XxX**

Three hours later we were back at Hogwarts with the Delacour, the Fitzgerald and the Winston families, all of whom had agreed to help us.

Now we just had to see if everyone else was as successful.

**XxX**

Neville:

Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-fletchley quickly left the Head Dorms and made their silent way to the Forbidden Forest.

"Why do we have to go in here?" Justin complained quietly, shuddering as the five of them heard a howling noise from inside.

"Ah well, I'd prefer Centaurs to Vampires or Vampyres any day," Seamus stated in his Irish accent, "They're just plain scary."

"Definitely," Dean agreed, steeling himself before leading the way in the forest.

They hadn't even gone very far - although they could no longer see the edge of the forest - when they heard a cruel voice from behind them.

"Who dares to trespass onto our land?"

Shaking slightly, the school boys turned to face the enraged centaur. His horse half was completely brown while his human half was tanned with long, dark, curly hair. In his large hands he held a bow, which was knocked and pointed straight at Dean's heart. Behind him came many other centaurs.

"We need to speak to your leader," Ernie said bravely, hating the way his voice shook ever so slightly.

"That would be me," the one who had spoken before said, glowering at them.

Neville pushed his way to the front, finally deciding that it was time to stop being the timid boy everyone thought him to be and become someone brave.

"We need your help." He waited to see if he would be interrupted, but as he wasn't he continued. "There is a war brewing and we cannot win it without your help."

"Why should we help you."

"If Voldemort (to their surprise none of the centaurs flinched) wins then you will no longer have any land to command. He will take it away from you, slaughter your young and murder your wives. It will not only be the Wizards who have lost, but every other race as well."

He waited with bated breath. The centaur did not speak for a long time before he nodded slowly. "You have our support."

**XxX**

Pansy:

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones waited patiently in line for the Floo. Out of every task, they believed they had the worst as they had to travel to freezing, rainy Romania and confront a load of bloodsuckers. But no-one said no to Hermione Granger, especially a pregnant Hermione Granger.

"Vampire Castle."

Pansy yelled what she thought would probably get her to the castle and, to her utter relief, she was transported to a place that was obviously a home for Vampires. It was only the entrance hall and it was massively tall with chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and high windows that spilled light into the room. Pansy was confused, she thought that Vampires couldn't go out into sunlight. She shook that thought from her mind, maybe she would ask them.

She quickly moved out of the way as her companions joined her and they were all silent for a moment before a door stuck into the opposite wall creaked open and a figure moved forward. He was undeniably human, with tall, majestic characteristics and he was wearing expensive, Italian leather.

"They have been expecting you."

Pansy didn't even want to know who _they_ were, but she followed the human without complaint and they soon found themselves in another high-ceilinged room, however this one was dark and dreary with no windows to admit sunlight.

There was an extremely long table in the centre with all except eight seats filled. At the head of the table, in shadow, was another figure who was clearly the head. He leant forward and a bit of light from one of the many candles on the walls spilled onto his face. His face was thin and sallow and his eyes seemed to be sunken into his head. He had long, matted, black hair and his eyes were a piercing blue that seemed odd in his pale face.

"Lord Rodamir," their human guide stated, "They have arrived."

"Sit down," Lord Rodamir said and his voice was raspy from misuse. Afraid to anger him incase he refused to help them, the eight sat down. "I know why you are here and I wish to tell you that we will help you. I only ask one thing in return. I believe you know Hermione Granger?"

"What do you want with Hermione?" Pansy asked guardedly, not willing to promise anything that would compromise the pregnant girls health.

"Oh we don't want anything with her, but we do want her to help us. We love to sunlight but are unable to out in it." A sunken hand raised slightly and he gave them a leering grin. "We believe that a child of two demigods will have the power to do this with a single touch. If she agrees that when her child is four years old, she will bring them here and do this for us. It won't hurt the child."

"She will," Pansy agreed once he'd heard that the child would not be harmed, "But how do you know that she is pregnant."

"I just know these things," Lord Rodamir replied with a small shrug and in the next instant, the four Wizards and the four Witches had returned back to Hogwarts with their mission accomplished.

**XxX**

Cho:

Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Millicent Bulstrode also took the Floo to get to the Vampyre Castle. They weren't really sure where it was, but there had been reports of sightings in some parts of America.

With all of them being pureblooded, they had all heard about Vampyres before and knew them to be just as vicious and vindictive as Vampires but they were able to go out in the sunlight and they did not drink blood in order to kill their victims. If they wished to kill their victims, they would rip their heads off (pleasant) and if they wanted to turn their victim, they would bite their necks in order to take a bit of the victims neck before compelling the victim to bite theirs. The mixing of bloods in the body would kill the victim and transform them in the living dead.

Many people confused the two races, but once you knew the differences, it was very hard to confuse them.

"Vampyre Castle."

Instead of arriving in a castle, as they'd expected, they arrived in a dimly-lit cave. Sitting around a table with every eye on them were the people they had been trying to find. The leader, a small, thin woman with auburn hair that fell to the ground, stood and moved over to them, smiling slightly.

Vampyres were the most humanoid of any magical creature as the only features they had that weren't human-like were their incredible strength, they impossibly long teeth and their immortality. They were also extremely friendly to those they did not see as a threat.

"How may we help you, children?"

"Lady Cassandra," one of the other Vampyre warned sharply.

"Nonsense, Charles, they do not wish to harm us. They are only children." Charles fell silent and Lady Cassandra turned back to the sixteen-year-olds in front of her. "Now, how may we help you," she repeated.

"The Wizarding World is at war," Cho began when it seemed like no-one else was going to speak. "We need all the help we can get or Voldemort will triumph and all races will be in danger."

"I see," Lady Cassandra mused, putting a hand to her chin and stroking thoughtfully. "What do you think, Charles?"

"I do not see why we should bother ourselves with petty quarrels," the man called Charles replied, glowering at the five teenagers before him.

Cho felt her heart sinking, it was clear that while Lady Cassandra may be in charge of the Vampyre, she obviously took his words into consideration.

"What do you think, Lewis?" she turned to a striking man who looked to be about twenty but was much older. His eyes held a wisdom that not even Albus Dumbledore could match.

"I believe that if we do not help them and Lord Voldemort wins that we will not be able to refuse him if he asks us to join his forces. We have managed to stay hidden from him thus far but we cannot expect our luck to hold out."

"Very perceptive," Lady Cassandra murmured before turning back to the Hogwarts students, who all waited with bated breath for her response.

"We shall help you but only if you promise that you will leave us alone once we leave."

_Mission Accomplished._

**XxX**

Lavender:

"I can't believe Mione gave us this job?" Lavender Brown squealed excitedly as, along with the Patil twins, she made her way to the Head Girl's room.

"What is this thing anyway?" Padma asked as she held the i-Pod up, a confused look upon her artificially pretty face.

"I've heard of these things," her twin told her, "They're called i-Pod's and they're really useful in the Muggle world. However, we're not here to discuss the use of i-Pod's, we need to get these Ministry-issued robes sorted."

"Agreed," the other two trilled as they seated themselves of Hermione's bed and Lavender pulled her Charms book out of her bag.

"We need a duplicating spell and then we can begin to make the robes," she murmured, sliding a manicured fingernail down the contents page. "Ah, here it is: the Gemino Curse."

"Perfect,"Parvati agreed, "Right, now..." she flicked her wand and fabric and scissors were summoned from the Gryffindor girls dorms. "Let's get to work."

**XxX**

Two hours later they were finished, ten completed sets of robes lying on the bed. A happy grin and a squeal later, the three of them were leaving the room, leaving the robes safely on the bed for when they would be needed later.

**XxX**

Ginny:

"Let's apparate to the Burrow," Ron murmured as everyone went their own way. Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes at her dumb brother.

"I can't apparate yet."

"Then you can side-along."

Wrinkling her button nose, Ginny reluctantly agreed. She'd side-along apparated with her parents before and found the experience to be one that she never wanted to repeat. However, the fireplace in the Head Dorms was being swamped by people attempted to get out so she figured that she had little choice.

Hesitantly she placed her hand on her brothers arm and allowed him to apparate. Once the squeezing sensation had all but disappeared, she found herself outside her childhood home, staring at her mother, who'd just come outside to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ron? Ginny? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We need to talk to Dad; it's urgent," Ron said before his sister could speak and, slightly annoyed, she just nodded before following Mrs Weasley into the house.

"Arthur," Molly yelled, glancing at her youngest children with slight worry. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"It depends what you class as trouble?" Ron muttered, earning a kick from Ginny and a gasp of horror from their mother.

"No, we're not in trouble, Mum. Ron's just being an idiot."

At that moment Arthur Weasley's entered, gazing in confusion upon his two children, both of whom gave him slightly guilty smiles.

Hearing the panic-stricken yell from their mother, Bill, Fred and George came down from upstairs, Bill's girlfriend, Fleur, with them.

"Mum, could you organize a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix? It's urgent," Ginny asked, giving her brothers a warm grin as Molly nodded and left.

The three Weasley children who had previously been upstairs approached their youngest siblings but it was Bill who spoke. "Is everything okay?"

"You know how the demigods were recently admitted into Hogwarts," Ginny began, not wanting to keep secrets from her family. At their hesitant nods, she continued, "Well, they've all been taken somewhere and we don't know where. All we know is that they're in trouble."

"Even Harry, Hermione and Jase?" George asked, for once no hint of a teasing smile on his face.

"Harry and Hermione are okay, we're not sure about Jase. Bill, could you go and get him?"

The eldest Weasley child nodded and took his leave, only glancing back at his family once.

"Why did you need me?" their father asked once everything was quiet once more.

"Could we possibly borrow some hair because we need to break into the Ministry?" Ron said bluntly, causing another kick in the shin from his sister and a wide-eyes stare from his father.

"Please, Dad. Nothing will happen."

"Of course," Arthur murmured quietly, pulling a vial out of his pocket and gently pulling a couple of hairs from his head. As soon as the vial was in Ginny's pocket, Molly returned with the rest of the Order: Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley and Lupin amongst them. A few seconds later, Bill returned with Jase, who looked stricken.

"Where's Mione? Is she okay?" He rattled off questions as such a fast pace that all of the Weasley's just raised their eyebrows. Eventually Ginny took pity on him.

"She's fine, Jase."

He blushed slightly, grinning at her. At that smile she felt her heart beating a little bit faster. Even though they hadn't seen each other since before the start of school, he could still make her heart beat faster just by smiling at her. She was smitten.

Between them, Ginny and Ron quickly explained the situation and all of the Order agreed to help. All of them apparated to Hogwarts grounds, where the Order members found Professor Dumbledore, who agreed to give them a place to stay until the final battle arrived.

Ron and Ginny left them and made their silent way back to the dormitory, matching grins on each of their faces.

"Hey, wait up," a voice yelled from behind them and, turning, they saw Jase running towards them. Ron made a disgusted noise and turned on his heel to make his solitary way back. Ginny gave her boyfriend (how she loved calling him that) a happy smile as he finally reached her.

"Hey you," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her. As usual she felt the familiar fireworks in the pit of her stomach and she raised a hand to rub at his cheek. Eventually they pulled back and together made their way to the Head Dorms, where Jason would receive some very interesting news from his sister.

**XxX**

Hermione:

We weren't the first people back, but we definitely weren't the last. Almost as soon as we sat down, Ron stormed in, muttering under his breath. Moments later Ginny and Jase arrived, both grinning sickeningly. It was only at that moment that I remembered that Jase didn't know I was pregnant.

With a deep breath, I moved over to him, hugging him lightly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked, perceptive as usual.

"Uh, I have something to tell you."

With those words, I led him out of the room and into the corridor outside.

"I have something to tell you..." I broke off. His face became utterly concerned.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

Tears clogged my throat and fell over, brimming in my eyes. "Jase...I've ruined my life..."

"Let's have none of that," he murmured quietly, "Nothing you can tell me will make me hate you. We're in this together."

I gave him a watery smile. How could I have ever thought that he would hate me when I told him the news? I would just have to keep him away from Luke until it sank in.

"I'm...pr...pregnant."

"What?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"I'm pregnant, Jase."

"Oh, god, Mione."

I just raised my eyes to his. Seeing the pain in my eyes, he pulled me close and hugged me. "I love you, sis, nothing will change that. You keep that in mind."

"Thank you, Jase."

"Come on," he pulled me back into the room, where everyone else was now assembled. "We need to find those demigods."


	11. Are You With Us?

**Kate Chase – I was going to have it that Hermione didn't participate, but that would have been really out of character for her so I decided that she should. That also kind of works out because it makes readers worry for Hermione's baby, and what will happen with the Vampires if she has a miscarriage. I agree with you about the quadrigod or tetragod. To be honest, I never even thought of it that was, but you are correct and if I need to use it again, I will. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**GilbertArthurandLukas39 – Thanks for the review. To be honest I completely forgot that Hermione had Katoptris, so thanks for reminding me. Yes, Jason will get his coin because I completely agree with you that he wouldn't be right without it. You guessed correctly about Madam Delacour. I have actually thought of having Jason and Ginny making out and someone walks in on them, but I also like George Weasley's response of 'morning,' when he sees Harry and Ginny making out in the Deathly Hallows film (I can't remember if it's in the book or not) so I might use that at some point. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Are You With Us?**

Luke:

It was still exceptionally dark and gloomy. I could hear Annabeth's pitiful sniffles in the corner as she was being comforted by Percy, but I wanted nothing more than to go over there and comfort her myself. Unfortunately, I didn't think I'd be very welcomed over there and so I stayed where I was, alone.

I felt really tired, like I could sleep for days. I knew what it was. This cell had obviously had dozens of enchantments placed upon it, and those enchantments were sucking away our magic. It couldn't get rid of it, but it could prevent us performing magic whilst we were inside. That must have been the reason why they didn't bother taking our wands away from us.

I didn't even notice that someone was sitting beside me until they began to speak. As it was, I didn't even turn to look at her but instead kept my eyes resolutely on the dripping wall as I listened to Thalia's words.

"I know you love Hermione. I see in the way you look at her, like she's the only thing that matters to you. When she died you looked like you were about to break, you looked so miserable, so alone, that even though I wanted to, I couldn't hate you. Yes, you were the reason she died, but she's back now and I know that you'd never let anything harm her."

Finally I turned to look at my companion, whose eyes were boring into my own. I didn't speak for a long time, but eventually I murmured, "Yeah, I do." It wasn't much but it seemed to be what she was expecting.

"I feel really bad that I have to tell you this, but I do. I should."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, my patience wearing thin. "Spit it out, Thalia."

"Hermione cheated on you."

I stopped breathing. "What?" I hated how breathless I sounded, how pain-filled my words were. I looked into her eyes once more and saw the unshed tears in them. She had never been that great an actor so she was definitely not lying now. She truly believed that she was telling me the truth.

"Hermione…"

"I heard," I interrupted sharply, unwilling to hear it any more. "How do you know?"

I should have sounded angrier; I should have felt angrier. But I didn't. And I knew why. It was because Hermione had taken me back even after all I had done to her. Even though I was the reason she died, she still gave me a second chance. I wasn't sure why she did, but the fact of the matter was that she did. I still have to think about what I had just been told, but I knew that before I jumped to conclusions, I would listen to what she had to say.

Thalia's voice broke me out of my revere. "I heard her talking about it with Ginny Weasley. I think she wanted to tell you but was debating how, and then she didn't have the time because it wasn't a long time before we were taken here.

I nodded, feeling numb, but grateful. "Thanks Thalia, but I guess I should say the same sort of things to you."

"What do you mean? You're not in love with me. You're in love with Hermione."

"That's not what I meant," I was eager to get my point across as I was very much in love with Hermione. "I see the way Ron Weasley looks at you. _He's_ in love with you."

"I dunno," she replied, for once sounding unsure of herself, not at all like the Thalia I was used to. "I mean, for a long time I thought there was something there, especially at the fight at Camp Half-blood, but he hasn't spoken to me very much recently and I think the spark may have gone…at least on his part."

"What do you mean?" I asked, repeating her earlier words.

"I mean that I still feel very strongly about him. It may not be love but it's definitely heading that way, and I just don't want to get hurt."

"You won't," I assured her, a half-smile on my face, "I don't think he would want to hurt you. And even if he does, I'll be there."

"So will we," said another, feminine voice from behind us, and Annabeth and Percy took seats in front of us. Annabeth had tale-tale marks on her face, the fruits of her cries, but it all seemed to be dried up now, and although there was still a catch in her throat from her sadness, I could also tell that she was trying to put on a brave face. Percy, on the other hand, looked exceptionally calm and collected. His face was devoid of any expression.

"We haven't completely forgiven you, mind you," Annabeth continued, a small smile on her face, "But I think we can, given time."

I nodded at the three of them but before I could reply, there was a knock on the bars of our large cell and the bolt was drawn back. I unconsciously shifted my hand to my pocket, where my wand resided, as my name was called.

"Don't bother using your wand," Annabeth murmured as I stood, "You can't use any magic in here."

"I know," I snapped back, angry that I had forgotten that bit of information, and my face was angry as I stormed to the door, allowing myself to be dragged unceremoniously out and up into the bright lights of Malfoy Manor.

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked as me and Jase entered once more.

"Everything's brilliant," I replied back, grinning widely.

I felt like I was flying. Jase didn't blame me for getting pregnant – even though I didn't actually remember it – and he had even promised to be there for me. He didn't call me irresponsible or any of those things. I didn't know why I thought he would, he didn't seem like that sort of guy, but you never know, and to him I was still his little sister even though he was only a year older.

Thinking about family had me gasping as my head shot up to stare at Jase.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly nervous, "What is it, Mione?"

"Mum…Dad…Michael…Savanna…Will…"

"What about them?"

"Jase, we're in the middle of a war. They could be in danger."

"Hey guys," my brother yelled to the room at large. At once everyone quieted down so that we could be heard. "Hermione and I have some business to attend to. We'll be back in an hour at most."

Before anyone could protest, he grabbed my arm and we were running full speed towards the gate at the end of the school grounds, which was now closed. Jase took a running jump and began to scale it. Rolling my eyes I produced my wand from my pocket and flicked it sharply. With hinges protesting loudly, the gate swung open, my brother still dangling from somewhere near the top.

"We _are_ Wizards for a reason, oh brother of mine," I said dramatically, waiting for him to join me and once he had, latching onto his arm and apparating both of us to our house.

To my utter relief, there was my family, sitting at the table and eating dinner, laughing merrily. Will was the first to see us and he let out an excited squeal as he jumped down.

"Minee, minee, you back."

"Hey Will," I laughed, picking him up and swinging him around, listening to his laughter.

I turned my attention to the rest of my family, grinning slightly. Mum, Dad and Michael were all beaming but looking slightly confused and worried, but Savanna was staring at my stomach and I knew in that instant that she knew I was pregnant.

"Jase, you tell them why you were suddenly raced out of here while _I_ talk to our dear sister."

Jase gave me a quick smile before I was practically dragged out of the dining room and into the living room next to it. Mum joined us moments later, her eyes also fixated on my stomach.

"Oh my," was all she said as she sat on the sofa, face pale.

"Mum?" I asked, scared of her reaction.

"I think you should explain."

So I did. I told them everything that I knew, which, admittedly, was not a lot, but they seemed to accept it.

"I think you're a bit young," Mum said after a long pause, "But as long as you plan to keep the baby, there is nothing we can do about it, and we will always be here for you."

"Yes we will," said a voice from the doorway and we turned to see the four male members of our family staring at us, or, more correctly, my stomach. It was Dad who had spoken and I let out a small squeal, flinging myself into his arms before I remembered something.

"Why are you here?" I turned to my twenty-year-old sister and twenty-two year old brother.

"We come here for dinner ever Sunday," Savanna explained, "Before we go back to University. At the moment, however, we're on holiday and as we have nowhere to stay, we are sleeping here."

"Good," Jase said, please, "That will make it so much easier to do what we need to do."

I nodded, holding my wand, which I had placed away, in my hand and beginning to do complicated squiggles. I heard Jase explaining everything to our family before I was done and, with one last flourish, I turned back to face them.

"I'm so sorry, but we really do need to go."

"Of course you do," Mum murmured, "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"We will," I promised as Jase grabbed my arm and dissaparated. I sighed weakly, sagging on his arm, as we returned. We made our silent way inside the castle, wondering why it was so quiet. But what we saw made our jaws drop in surprise and horror.

**XxX**

Luke:

I didn't recognize the Death Eater that had been sent to collect me. It was obviously the Death Eater who'd displeased the Dark Lord recently, as he was stuck with the worst job.

I didn't dwell further on that, however, as I was soon dragged into a large, empty room. I frowned in confusion as my captor left me alone.

Suddenly I felt pain worse than I'd ever felt before. I felt like my insides were being ripped out and displayed in front of my face. White-hot needles were piercing my flesh and flames were licking at my face.

As sudden as it had come, it was gone, leaving me panting on the ground.

"Hello, Luke," said a snake-like voice that I had never wanted to hear again but it seemed like that wish hadn't been met.

I glared up at Lord Voldemort as he stood above me, a sadistic smirk on his lips. I didn't say anything in response to his teasing, which seemed to incense him even more.

"Crucio."

His voice was deathly quiet and hateful. He practically spat the word at me, his once-handsome face twisting into a cruel, expressionless mask but his eyes spoke it all. His eyes spoke of loathing and pain yet to come, of death and destruction that he would bring, and of the burning of hope to all on Harry Potter's side, as I was now.

The needles were back, piercing my skin, making an inhuman gargling noise emit from my mouth. I refused to scream so the gargle was the best he was going to get from me.

Once more the pain was gone and I peered blearily up at him, only just holding onto consciousness.

"I have a proposition for you," The Dark Lord said calmly, as though he tortured people every day. On second thoughts, he _did_ torture people every day.

I didn't reply but this time no curse was thrown my way as he didn't seem to expect an answer. He continued speaking.

"I will give you minimal punishment for your betrayal if you join my forces once more. You're a powerful Demigod, Luke, and you will soon become a good Wizard. You just need the right amount of training."

I knew exactly what his idea of 'minimal punishment' was. He would torture you until you were barely breathing and then send you to the dungeons for a week with hardly any food and water so that you _learnt your lesson._ There was no way that I was going to work for a heartless murderer who could never love anyone. There was no way I was going to let Hermione hate me again. It would kill me.

So I gave him the only answer I could.

"No."

My voice was so decisive, so passion-filled, that he was momentarily speechless, but once he had regained speech, I was once again subject to a horror-filled torture session. I closed my eyes in order to think of anything but that, and glassy brown orbs entered my mind.

Hermione.

The one person who could keep me sane, the one person who didn't judge me, the one person I loved with my whole heart, even if she didn't feel the same way.

With her eyes firmly in my mind, I finally succumbed to the oppressive darkness that had been threatening to drown me.

**XxX**

Hermione:

Hogwarts had been ruined. Pillars were overturned and rubble fell in large clumps from the roof. It didn't seem like the whole of Voldemort's forces were here, but a fair few were, and I could hear sadistic laughing that could come from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where is it coming from?" Jase asked, glancing around as the sound of battle raged around us but we could see none of it.

"The Astronomy Tower," I murmured, beginning to race up the stairs.

That was where they would go first so that they could send the Dark Mark up into the sky from the highest point in the castle. The fact that it wasn't there yet meant that they hadn't been here long.

I ran ahead of my brother as I made my way to the corridor leading to the Astronomy Tower. This was where the majority of the fighting was taking place but I ignored it all and, also ignoring Jase's yells for me to stop, I made my way up the twisting stairs.

I stayed hidden as I took in the scene in front of me.

Bellatrix Lestrange, looking utterly deranged, was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore, cackling her head off. I half expected a black cat to come slinking out of the darkness, but none came, and I turned my attention to Antonin Dolohov and Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who were behind Draco's deranged Aunt.

I pointed my wand at the brother and sister first, knocking them unconscious and tying them together with conjured ropes. It was only as I also knock Dolohov out that Bellatrix realised that someone other than Dumbledore was in the tower room.

I didn't make myself visible but was instead staring at my Headmaster in shock.

He wasn't the strong Dumbledore I knew. This Dumbledore seemed weak and pain-filled, and he was muttering things under his breath. Nonsense things. In his hand dangled a locket with a serpent on the front.

"Come out, come out," Bellatrix taunted, breaking me from my thoughts. "Come out little schoolie."

"Stupefy," I suddenly jumped out of my hiding place, catching the lunatic by surprise. He eyes widened comically as she fell right off the edge of the tower, falling to her death.

My mouth dropped open. I had inadvertently just killed someone.

The door to the tower flew open and Order members and students alike filed in.

Suddenly my head was tiled backwards, my wand dropping to the floor as another one was shoved under my chin.

"Come any closer and she dies," Dolohov snarled, jabbing me in the throat to accentuate his point.

I just rolled my eyes. Did he seriously think he was scary? I didn't have any doubts that he would kill me if given half a chance, but I wasn't going to give him that chance.

Quickly, before he could guess my plan, I had stepped hard on his foot. As he briefly let go and cursed, I whirled around, punching him hard in the face. He fell down, unconscious, and was soon taken away by two Aurors.

I turned back to my audience, seeing that Snape had given Dumbledore some sort of potion that made him seem normal once more.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, nodding at me.

"No problem, Professor."

"Where's Lestrange?" Harry asked, turning everyone's attention to him. As Scrimgeour – the Minister for Magic – was about to order some of his Aurors to search for her, I replied, "She's dead."

"What?"

"I stupefied her and she fell off the edge of the Tower. It was an accident, I swear…"

"We wouldn't blame you, Miss Granger," Scrimgeour replied, giving me a half-grin as I felt relieved.

"We should send the students home," Professor McGonagall said as we made our way into the grounds, where everyone else was.

"I agree that we should send anyone too young to fight and who doesn't want to fight away, but if all of us go home it shows them that they've won. It shows Voldemort that he _does _fear us, and I'm not about to let him frighten me into submission. I'm staying, and I'm going to fight. In the words of Roosevelt 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself,'" I told her, raising my arms out to the sides as if I was about to give her a hug. I walked backwards as everyone watched me.

"I agree," said a quiet voice and, to my surprise, Neville joined me, giving me a high-five before standing slightly behind me.

"So do I."

Slowly all of the seventh years and most of the sixth years moved over to me, standing behind me.

"So, are you with us?" I asked.

"Yeah," McGonagall replied after a long pause, "We are."

"Oh, and one last thing," Draco asked, frowning slightly out of confusion, "Who's Roosevelt?"

I laughed gleefully, "I doubt that matters much."


	12. Gladium Aureum

**Kate Chase - Luke will (probably) find out who she kissed in this chapter, and if he doesn't he'll find out soon. Do you think I'm going too fast? There can only be a few more chapters before the demigods can be saved. If you have any ideas for chapters, please tell me and I will use them. The quote came from Franklin Delano Roosevelt. I've just finished doing about the USA in the 1930s for my GCSEs and I really wanted to use this quote. I kind-of wrote about the almost-killing of Dumbledore and McGonagall wanting to send everyone home just so that I could use that quote. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Gladium Aureum**

Hermione:

"We should use sword as well as wands," I suggested as we sat, once again, in the Head Dorms. All of the adults had decided to give us our own space and they were busy evacuating the school of all those who didn't want to fight.

"_Muggle weapons?_" Draco asked in disbelief, his nose scrunching up with disgust.

In the next instant, Jase had stood and had his wand trained on Draco's chest, glowering at the younger boy - man? - as he stood poised, ready to hex if need be.

"Jase, don't," I commanded, trying to loosen the tension by joking around - and everyone knows Hermione Granger should never joke because she's about as funny as a demented penguin, although penguins are rather cute. "We all know he's not very clever."

For all my troubles, I just got loads of raised eyebrows and a snort from my brother.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, pointing at Jase, "You found it funny."

"No," he disagreed, "You should never joke, sis."

_That _got snots of laughter from almost everyone in the room. I glared at him, sticking out my bottom lip in a pout, which, instead of making them feel guilty or anything of that sort, just made them laugh harder.

"Back on track," I said eventually, turning their attention to me once more, "We can catch them off guard by using swords, but these aren't the normal muggle swords." I saw Draco exhale in relief, although I was sure it wasn't as much for the fact that they were muggle but for the fact that he had no idea of muggle things.

"I read about this spell a couple of years ago for a bit of light reading..."

"_Light reading_," Ron murmured to Harry for all to hear, earning a nod of agreement from one of my best friends and more laughter from everyone else.

"Stop making fun of me," I wined, sitting down on one of the sofa's with a soft _thump _and pouting even more.

"Alright, we're sorry. What were you saying?" Harry tried to placate me like he always did.

"The spell is called _Gladium Aureum, _which literally translates from Latin to mean _golden sword_. I am sure that the Death Eaters will know it's twin spell, _Nigrum Gladio, _which, in Latin, means _Black Sword_. However, they will not expect us to know this." I rummaged around in my bag for the book I had picked out of the library earlier. Once found, I placed the thick tome on my lap and began to read.

"The _Gladium Aureum _spell, or more commonly referred to as the _Golden Sword _spell, creates a golden sword, which can then be used to fight against even the most dark of magic. However, it can only be used to wound, not kill, a victim as then it will change into the _Nigrum Gladio_, it's twin spell. The _Nigrum Gladio, _or more commonly referred to as the _Black Sword _spell, is only used by the most darkest of Wizards and will slowly suck away the life-force of its user. This must not be used under any circumstances as eventually the user, as well as the victim, will die."

I stopped reading and stared at everyone giving me their rapt attention for a moment before I read the final bit. "Both spells need an extortionate amount of magic to use but only the _Nigrum Gladio _will eventually kill their user, instead anyone who does not have enough power and is attempting the _Gladium Aureum _will literally not be able form the sword."

"Impressive," Neville stated quietly, "But how will you be able to tell who has enough power or not?"

I scanned the text for a moment to see if it had anything on it and, right at the bottom, there was a small paragraph on this exact question.

"There is a spell to determine that. You must wave your wand and say _Magicae a venis, ostende te_. It is literally translated to _Magic from my veins, show yourself."_ A number will appear in front of you and if that number is higher than 100, you can attempt this spell. The higher the number, the more magic you possess. The highest number in the history of magic is 500. Okay, so who wants to go first?"

"I will," Neville said gently, standing so that everyone could see him. "_Magicae a venis, ostende te."_

There was a heart-stopping moment before the number 195 came up. He gave us such a happy grin I couldn't help grinning back.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go," a petit sixth-year called Mindy-Rose said as she stood. "_Magicae a venis, ostende te..."_

Again there was a pause before the number came up, this time showing a 64. She looked utterly crushed as she sat, but the next person was going so there was no way anyone could comfort her. Soon everyone apart from me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Jase and Draco had gone, and Ginny was standing up. She got a 209, while Harry, who went next, got a 510.

"That's the highest in history," was Neville's shocked reply to that as Ron stood up, receiving a 493. Then Draco went, his eyes firmly fixed on Harry. It was clear that he wanted to get higher than Harry, which would be virtually impossible. However, when he spoke the spell, a 510, the exact same score as Harry, came up. Pouting slightly, he sat down once more. It was clear that the animosity between my two friends would never completely disappear.

"Go, Jase," I instructed, motioning for him to stand, which he did with only a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He spoke the words in a quietly clear voice, earning a 497.

Finally, it was my go.

"_Magicae a venis, ostende te_," I said in a loud voice, breathing heavily and waving my wand as I'd been instructed. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my throat in my nervousness but eventually the number came up.

1015

**XxX**

Luke:

I could feel something tickling my cheek, dragging me from the darkness I was currently happily under. Blinking my eyes blearily open, I stared into concerned eyes leaning over me. The face was still slightly blurry but it was her blond hair that was tickling my cheeks, making my face itch. Groaning slightly, I raised myself weakly onto my elbows, staring at all of the demigods staring at me. I shuffled backwards for a moment until I reached the wall, which I gratefully leant against, closing my eyes in order to get my breath back. Even moving a couple of steps in my weak state made me feel like I was going to faint.

"Are you okay?"

I raised my eyes to stare at Annabeth, who was staring at me with the utmost concern. "I mean, they took you out and threw you back in barely conscious. You were delirious, Luke, shouting things like _'I don't want to,' _and _'Hermione will hate me.'_ What did they want you to do?"

"They wanted me to join them. I said no because I'm not like that anymore. Hermione taught me that. Needless to say, Voldemort wasn't particularly happy about that."

"That b..." Annabeth began, stopping before she could say the offensive word.

"Still don't swear?" I asked, letting out a pitiful laugh before coughing horrendously. It was so horrible to be unable to do anything and if the war started I would be less than useless. I let out an annoyed sigh as the bars on the cell door were pushed back and Narcissa Malfoy stole in.

"No-one knows I'm here," she murmured, "So if anyone comes in, you must act injured, okay?" I nodded, trusting her completely as she waved her wand over my body, healing the broken bones.

A sickening pain starting in the top of my head washed over me, causing me to scream piercingly from the pain. In a distant recess of my mind I was glad that the cell that a _Muffliato_ (courtesy of Professor Snape) spell had been put over it so that no-one could hear my yells. That was only in a distant corner of my mind, however, as the pain was dominating most of it.

As sudden as it had come, it was gone, leaving me panting loudly but no longer hurting. I was still aching in places but I could finally move and I didn't feel as weak, although it would still be a little while before I was up to full health.

"That's all I can do for the moment," she whispered once she'd finished, "I'll bring you some potions to increase your health tomorrow, but I have to go before I'm missed."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Narcissa nodded once before leaving, shutting the door securely behind her.


	13. Imperioused

**Imperioused**

Hermione:

"1015?" Ron asked in shock, eyebrows rising into his ginger hair. "I knew you were powerful but that's just…wow."

I blushed slightly before taking control once more. I was slightly in awe of my own magical powers, but Draco and Harry also had high scores (we had the three highest scores ever) so it couldn't be that amazing. And, anyway, Professor Dumbledore probably would have a high score if he tried it.

"Right, anyone who cannot perform the spell, could you please move to that side of the room so that we can try the spell?"

With disappointed sighs, anyone with a score too low moved over, leaving only me, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Jase, Neville, Pansy, Hannah and Luna. The irony of having more Gryffindors than Ravenclaws, four to one, wasn't lost on me and I couldn't help a small giggle escape me. Except for a few stares, no one said anything as Harry murmured, "Hermione, you found the spell, you should go first."

"I wouldn't want..." I began but was interrupted by my brother.

"No, I agree. Go get it, sis."

I laughed briefly before glancing down at the spell in the book, memorizing the word. Standing, I placed the book and my wand to one side, breathing deeply, scared of the outcomes of this. If used too often, it could cause you to black out so it must only be used when the wand was lost as it was a wandless spell.

Concentrating on the magic that resided deep in my body, I closed my eyes and breathed the words.

I could practically feel everyone holding their breath and although this made my concentration waver a bit, I didn't allow it to distract me. In fact, I found myself doing the same.

I could feel the pulsating ball of magic inside of me and my imaginary fingers moved over it, touching it gently. An indescribable feeling washed over me and images of the people I cared most about in the world flashed before my face. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Mum. Dad. Jase. Will. Savanna. Michael. Draco. The DA. The pictures continued, getting closer and closer to my heart, until one face shone in my mind. Luke. My one true love, as sappy as that sounded, and I realized that there had never been anyone else. I may have kissed Draco but I wasn't in love with him, I could never be in love with him, because my heart had already been stolen by another. Luke.

"Gladium Aureum."

I heard the gasps before I heard it. A faint thrumming sound filled my ears and I flickered open my eyes to be met with a wonderful sight. The sword, as deadly as it seemed, was beautiful, with an intricate handle, and it was glowing brightly as it shook slightly in my hand. I could feel in sapping my energy but, true to my magic number, I wasn't yet close to losing all of my energy.

Just as I thought that, the sword wavered and died, my concentration lost. I blinked slightly before turning to stare at my audience, all of whom were gaping at me in an undignified manner.

"You have to keep your concentration, no wavering or it'll go," I informed them, breaking them out of their self-imposed stupor. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," Jase said, grinning at me. It was clear that he didn't want to be beaten by his younger sister, but I didn't mind. A bit of competition was healthy.

He closed his eyes, concentration firmly in place, and I watched his expressions change with fascination as first a look of fear, then of awe, and then of amazement came upon his face. Finally, as he spoke the words, a look of utmost love came upon his countenance. I could see it even though his eyes were closed. It was rather mind-blowing to watch and I found myself transfixed by the glowing golden sword that materialized in his hands. It wasn't as strong as mine, but, then again, I had a higher magic number than him so that wasn't really a surprise.

After a few moments the sword flickered and died and Jase turned back to us, his voice hoarse as he spoke. "That is incredible, you have to try it."

"Agreed," I replied as, one by one, the others who had a number high enough tried it, their eyes wide once they'd finished.

There was one thing I was sure about after all this had finished. I would never be the same again. Tapping into my magical powers had been a harrowing experience, but one that had changed me for the better. It had made me see who I really was, and what I had to do to achieve it.

**XxX**

Luke:

"We have to get out of here," Percy exclaimed in frustration as he searched our cell for anything that could be used to save us, but so far he hadn't come up with anything. Even so, this didn't stop his attempts but all it was doing was serving to annoy the rest of us to no end. Just as I was about to tell him as much, Annabeth beat me to it.

"Shut up, Percy. You're not the only one stuck in here, and we're useless down here when the fighting will most definitely be upstairs. Anyway," she gave me a grin, "I'm sure Hermione will come down here to rescue us, and her and Luke won't leave."

To my utmost embarrassment I felt red flush up my cheeks and I was suddenly glad for the darkness so that no one could see it. From her expression, Annabeth knew anyway, but, fortunately, she didn't say anything.

"That's gross, Anna," Percy complained but he did cease his search and flopped down beside me. "Anyway, I heard that she was the Brightest Witch of Her Age so she should most definitely be needed upstairs."

"Will Luke let her, though," Thalia asked, joining in the conversation as my expense.

"Definitely not," I denied, frowning deeply, "She should stay at Hogwarts."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, like she'd agree to that."

I had to concede that that would probably be the case, but I would still bring it up with my girlfriend when I finally got to see her again. I still had to apologize for obliviating her memory, as she still didn't know how she had gotten pregnant. That reminded me.

"She _can't_ fight, she's pregnant."

"She's what?" Thalia demanded as all conversation in our cell dimmed and I realized that not everyone knew of our 'extra-curricular activities'.

"Pregnant," I replied meekly, ducking the blow she aimed at me head.

"You got her pregnant."

"Hey," I complained, not willing to accept the whole responsibility, "She was a more than willing participant."

"Didn't need to know that," Percy muttered, plugging his ears and muttering under his breath.

"I bet it was your idea," Annabeth snorted

I had to concede at that, it _had_ been my idea, but that was beside the point, and I told her as much.

"Luke, I just can't believe you got her pregnant. She's Head Girl, not to mention she cheated on you," Thalia snapped, not willing to let it go.

I glowered at that, not wanting the unpleasant reminder. "That reminds me. Who did she cheat on me with?"

Immediately Thalia stilled, eyes wide and nervous. She didn't reply at first so I repeated the question.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Thalia…"

"Not, promise, Luke."

"Okay," I snarled, "I promise. Now, tell me."

She still seemed wary so I glared at her for extra measure and eventually I muttered a name. I was beginning to get concerned. What is Hermione left me for this mystery man? I mean, it was almost a given that he hadn't been the reason she died. What is she decided he was better for her, which was almost certain. I wasn't sure if I could take her leaving me.

"What was that?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Her voice was quiet, nervous, and I felt myself freeze. _What? _Draco Malfoy, my _friend,_ had kissed my _girlfriend,_ and not even told me about it. To be honest, he probably hadn't seen me after the incident, or if he had it had probably been only fleetingly. Then an image formed in my mind.

_I knocked thrice before a very disgruntled Draco answered the door. At the sight of me his face grew exceptionally pale and he looked like he'd seen a ghost – which was highly probable actually._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder._

_"I'm here to get Mione," I replied but didn't fail to notice how he expelled a breath and seemed to relax slightly._

_"Oh, of course you are, come in."_

_I nodded slightly in thanks as I moved past him, giving him a small grin, which he returned, albeit hesitantly. I ignored his strange behavior, however, and instead turned my attention to Mione's bedroom door, where we could hear her bustling around._

_"I'm here," she announced suddenly, banging the door open. Her eyes flickered to Draco for a moment before settling back on me. There was definitely something going on._

_"I was just heading down to breakfast…" I trailed off, noticing that her eyes were once again on Draco and they seemed to be having a silent conversation._

_"'Mione?" I asked hesitantly and she immediately turned to me, going slightly red._

_"Yes, that would be great."_

_I was slightly confused; what was she saying that about, but I shoved the feeling away and instead followed her out, throwing one last glance at Draco as I did. He was watching us, a strangely heartbroken expression on his face, which I found that I didn't like one bit._

_"Is everything okay?" I asked, hurrying to catch up with my girlfriend._

_"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she snapped, oddly defensive, and I frowned, more confused than ever._

_"No reason, you just seem really tense."_

_"No I don't," she denied although we both knew it to be true. "Fine, it's just Head duties and stuff, what if I mess up?"_

_This was what she had wanted since I had first met her, back when I was only twelve, and she was an awful liar. Her ears went slightly red and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. I suppose she could actually be quite a good liar, but I knew her too well. She was hiding something from me, and lying about it._

I jerked out of the memory, frowning. I hadn't really thought of her odd reaction that morning. That must have been the day she kissed Draco. It would make sense, after all, but for the moment I didn't notice that as I turned back to my companions. Before I could say anything, however, the cell door was opened once more and Lucius stepped in, glowering furiously at us all as he spoke clearly.

"Luke Castellan, you are needed upstairs."

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Wait," I breathed suddenly as an idea popped into my head. Everyone turned to face me, raising their eyes slightly. "Didn't the notice in the Great Hall say something about the Demigods being taken to the Ministry of Magic."

"You're right," Draco murmured as he ran out. I followed him with Jase, Ginny, Harry and Ron bringing up the rear.

"Minister," I gasped as we approached but was unable to say much more so Draco filled in for me.

"Were the Demigods taken to the Ministry?"

"What are you talking about, boy?" Scrimgeour snapped, his small, beetling eyes moving over all of our faces. "What Demigods?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, worry clouding my thoughts. How could Scrimgeour not remember the Demigods being taken away? He was the one who'd ordered it to happen.

There was only one spell that could accomplish this but his memory had probably been obliviated as well.

"He was Imperioused," I murmured with conviction, keeping my eyes on the Minister.

"I think I would know if I'd been Imperioused," he snapped back, glowering furiously at me.

"That's the idea," I snapped back, "You're not supposed to remember." I pulled my wand out of pocket but the Minister flinched away from it. "I just want to see if my theory is correct," I explained as calmly as I could, breathing heavily so that I wasn't tempted to thump him. He didn't reply but allowed me to cast the spell over him. After a few moments a blue light appeared above his head.

"You were Imperioused," I muttered, slightly surprised that my theory had been correct but unsure as to why I thought that.

"If they're not at the Ministry, then where will they be?" Harry asked as Draco and I exchanged glanced, realizing at the same time but it was me who spoke.

"Malfoy Manor."

**Ooh, what does Lucius want with Luke? Tell me what you think.**

**Before I forget remember that there is a Poll so please vote:**

**Who should I kill off first?**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Ron Weasley**

**I'm not a massive fan of killing characters off, so whoever is chosen will probably come back to life anyway. Sorry about that.**

**Please read and review.**


	14. Battle

**Alice Nyte – I still like Ron although many people have voted to kill him off. Just for a warning (in case you didn't see the note at the bottom of last chapter) I probably will bring him back to life because I hate killing people but I have a plan for his death so we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**JinxKatKazama – Thanks for the review. I may bring Ron back to life (if the majority vote is for him) because I don't really like killing people. For example, I've brought Hermione back even though she died, and Dumbledore just didn't die anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**GAL39 – I'm sorry about there not being much action, but the chapter before the actual fight there usually isn't much action because they're all practicing or something. This chapter will have more action, I promise. The Gladium Aureum sword isn't actually made of metal. Although this may be slightly hard to believe, it is actually made of the essence of magic in the wizards and witches. That is why it makes them tired and, if used too much, will eventually cause them to black out or die. Sorry if that is confusing. They will definitely be using demigod weapons in the upcoming battle (Jason's Imperial Gold coin, Percy's sword, Riptide, and Hermione's dagger, Katoptris, which hasn't been in this story much but will be coming in soon). Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Battle**

Luke:

Lucius knocked impatiently on the door and at the cold 'enter' he gently pushed it open, his grey eyes radiating nervousness and reverence to the barely-human _thing_ that was sitting in a large, hard-backed chair at one end of the dark room. The rest of the room was plain with a simple, black roof and no windows, giving it an eerie and slightly out-of-this-world effect. In the center was a single, hard-backed chair with chains for me to be tied to.

"You may leave us," came the harsh voice from the chair and Lucius bowed low before taking his leave, the plain door slamming shut behind him and locking me in the room with a murderer. Not exactly my idea of a good time.

It was only then that I noticed that many of the other chairs were filled with Death Eaters or Voldemort supporters. I could see Dolores Umbridge, who was, supposedly, a teacher at Hogwarts at one point in time. From Hermione's stories, I wasn't really surprised to see her there.

Voldemort left the room soon after, but his chair remained empty, probably because the others were all too scared to sit in it. I made my lonely way to the chair in the center of the room, not failing to notice how everyone gripped their wands tightly. That caused me to roll my eyes, seriously, even though they hadn't taken my wand from me, I still doubted I'd be able to do magic in this house. And even if I could, they outnumbered me.

"Is your name Luke Castellan?" Umbridge asked once I was seated and settled. The chains surrounding the chair had come up of their own accord and wrapped themselves around my arms and legs, effectively tying me down.

"Yes, it is," was my quiet reply although I saw the question as being pointless. Wasn't it obvious who I was? Why all the questions, anyway? They would probably send me to Azkaban or some such place as soon as the questioning was done anyway.

"And are you a Demigod?"

What was the point in lying? So I told the truth, my voice quiet and commanding, though what I was commanding I wasn't quiet sure.

"Yes."

"Whom did you steal your magic from because everyone knows that Demigods don't have magical powers?"

"That's stupid," was my only reply, "I didn't _steal_ my magic from anyone; my wand chose me."

"_That_ is stupid," Umbridge told me, leaning forward slightly so that a sliver of light fell on her toad-like features. "Only Witches and Wizards can do magic and, as you are neither, you must have stolen your powers from another Witch or Wizard. So, tell me, who did you steal your magic from?"

"No one," I replied, equally as forceful, glowering up at her, but I decided to say no more. She just wanted any excuse to throw me in Azkaban, so there wasn't much I could do to stop it.

"You are a liar, and a thief," she shrieked, sounding suspiciously like a harpy rather than the toad she resembled. "You will pay for your sins, I shall see to it."

"You do that," I snapped sarcastically, giving her a false smile as the chains were drawn back and I was dragged from the room.

Seriously, that questioning was utterly pointless because it got us nowhere and she didn't even try to torture the 'truthful' reply out of me, which was what any self-respecting Death Eater would have done. She had wasted some of my perfectly good time, which would otherwise have been spent staring blankly at a cell wall and pretending to listen to my friends talk. That may not have been the most productive plan, but it was much better than being interrogated by someone who, by some reports (namely the Weasley twins after they had set fireworks off in Hogwarts and she couldn't get rid of them) was little better than a Squib.

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Are you ready to fight?" Draco asked as soon as we had made our way back to the Head Dorms, where we were to stay until they called for us to fight. Well, that wasn't the entire truth. Some of the others had gone to inform the Vampires and the Vampyres, as well as the Centaurs, to congregate (what a wonderful word) at Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa (who had been on our side for a while now but neglected to tell anyone) would get some of us inside so that we could trap them between us.

"I've always been ready," I told him before pulling him into my room, not missing the glances Ginny and Blaise gave us, but I ignored them for the moment and focused on the long-overdue conversation we were about to have. I had something of lesser importance to talk to him about, but that could be put to one side for the moment.

"I wondered when we'd need to talk," he mused as he sat on my bed, beckoning for me to sit next to him. Once I had done so, he continued, "I know we…kissed, but that doesn't mean that I feel anything more than friendship for you."

"Me too," I replied, glad for that fact. If he had thought of me as anything more than a friend, it would have been harder to not become anything more, even if I didn't want it. That being said, I still had to tell Luke. And I said as much.

"I know, but I don't think I should be there when you do. I actually like living, thanks."

That made me giggle, but once I'd calmed down, I agreed wholeheartedly. Knowing Luke as I did, he would be extremely angry when he found out, and he would probably lash out at Draco. I didn't want me to break up the friendship the two of them had. It was unique.

"Now, onto the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember when we…kissed? You were playing a guitar?"

He nodded to say he understood. I quickly whispered my idea to him, leaving nothing out. He disappeared for a few minutes to retrieve the Muggle instrument, before reappearing once more as we decided on a song.

The plan was set.

"It's a very good idea," Draco agreed, giving me a satisfied smile as we left my room. I noticed Blaise taking Draco to one side as Gin did the same to me, demanding for me to tell her what had happened. I did so, but only after making her promise not to tell anyone. From Blaise's self-satisfied grin, I could tell that my once-nemesis had also told him of our plan to raise our troops moral.

It was foolproof.

"Alright everyone," I shouted once we were all congregated once more. According to Pansy, the Vampires, Vampyres and Centaurs were already on their way to Malfoy Manor, which was our next destination. "Let's go."

I exchanged glances with Ginny, Blaise and Draco as the latter made his guitar pocket-sized before putting it away so that no one else could see it.

"Ready?" he asked, joining me as we made our way out of the room that had housed us for the better part of this year.

"Always," I replied, pointing my wand at my throat to make my voice louder. Now I couldn't speak until we arrived or it might give the plan away.

I grabbed Ginny's arm to dissaparate as she was under aged, and we were one of the first to actually arrive at the Manor. Draco and Blaise arrived moments later with two sixth years I wasn't familiar with. I nodded to Draco, who, in turn, turned and disappeared inside his house. I followed, making sure to keep quiet.

This was it.

**XxX**

Ginny:

Ginny was left outside as her best girlfriend disappeared inside a place that could mean nothing but evil for her. The young redhead shuddered slightly, feeling the evil of the place seeping into her bones.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said, coming up to her. It was at times like this that Ginny was glad that she had gotten over her crush on Harry, because now she could talk to him properly. "Do you know where Hermione and Draco are?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, rehearsing what she was to say to the brunette's best friend. "They said they'll meet us inside, they just had to do something first."

"But what?" Harry had a slightly suspicious look in his eyes that made the beautiful auburn-haired girl gasp in shock.

"You can't actually think that she is betraying you."

When the Boy-Who-Lived only looked down in slight guilt, Ginny sniffed anxiously, raising her head slightly.

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me. Hermione loves you like a brother, she would never, and I repeat never, betray you. How could you even think that?"

"Okay," Harry finally conceded, "You're right. But what about Draco?"

Ginny only glared.

"Okay, so he didn't betray us either."

Slightly humbled, Harry turned on his heel and walked away to check on some of the other troops, only glancing back at Ginny twice.

Blaise approached just as Harry turned away for the second time, and Ginny gave him a slightly nervous glance. She had never really spoken to the quiet Italian before, and so now she was nervous. It also didn't help that he was extremely handsome. Of course, Ginny didn't really notice this as she already had a boyfriend who, she realized with a delicate gasp, she was in love with.

"What?" the dark-skinned Slytherin asked, following the auburn-haired Gryffindor's eyes to the curly-haired former Slytherin standing talking to Harry. "That's Hermione's brother, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, hating how breathless she sounded, "He's also my boyfriend."

Turning, Ginny noticed that Blaise wasn't really listening to her. Instead, his eyes were fixed on someone on the other side of the temporary camp they had made up. Ginny's eyes widened slightly as she realized whom he was staring at. Wow, there really were some odd couples springing up. Hermione and Luke. Her and Jason. Harry and Luna. Not to mention some she probably didn't know about.

"Talk to her," Ginny encouraged, slightly shocked at the fact that she, the girl who had chased after Harry Potter for a good portion of her life, was giving one of the most popular boys in Slytherin relationship advice.

"I've never spoken to her before," the good-looking boy replied, sighing in disappointment. "She would probably never even look at me anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gin replied, laughing as she grabbed Blaise's hand and began to pull his across the camp, ignoring his weak struggles and protests. He stilled as they reached the girl, gazing at her with something akin to wonder in his eyes.

The pretty girl turned away from talking to Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones and grinned at them. Ginny didn't miss the dusting of a blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Hannah," the redhead said loudly, grinning at Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff. "Blaise wanted to ask you something."

Hannah waited patiently, almost stuttering under Blaise's scrutiny as he took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth. Giving the back of it a chaste kiss, he asked, "After the fight, would you do me the great honor of going on a date with me."

"Yes," Hannah breathed almost immediately.

Ginny turned away, smiling widely. Her work here was done.

Her eyes turned to Harry, who had begun to give orders. Well, really it was only one order. "Go."

With one loud battle cry, the members of the Order, students and magical creatures alike swarmed the Manor, searching for one man. Lord Voldemort.

**XxX**

Hermione:

Draco and I ran through the house that had once been a home, his home, but now it was little more than a shell of its former glory. It had been tainted by the utter evil that had resided here for so long. Although the physical aspects of the house hadn't changed since I'd last been here, it seemed even darker somehow, with everything in shadow and the fear of being caught at any second.

"Ready?" Draco asked from next to me, breaking me from my thoughts. I nodded; this was probably one of the safest things I was going to do today.

Draco enlarged his guitar and placed a spell on it to make it play louder as we heard the sounds of fighting and the screams of men and beasts alike coming from the room beyond. No one noticed as I flung open the door, gasping at what I saw.

It was obvious from first glance that our side was losing. We were outnumbered largely. I could see Dumbledore fighting Voldemort, but he seemed to be weakening horribly.

Lavender, Parvati and Padma were fighting Fenrir Greyback. Or, to be more honest, Lavender was lying on her back with blood pouring out of her head while the twins attempted to protect her. Neville, Ginny and Luna were all fighting Lucius Malfoy, whose gaunt face was stretched into a grotesque sneer as he beat back the students. Pansy was lying on the floor, screaming from the pain of the cruciatus curse being cast on her by Dolohov. Blaise had a broken nose, which he was holding as he attempted to shield the still body of Hannah Abbott. I didn't even want to contemplate if she was dead. Harry and Ron were standing together, the only two who didn't seem to be in dire trouble, but the Death Eaters seemed to notice this and began to congregate towards my two best friends. The rest of the Aurors, Order, students and magical creatures were in various stages of loss.

Draco began to strum the guitar as he stepped through the door. Once they'd heard it, every eye in the room turned to face him. He gave them an uneasy grin but didn't continue to strum.

I took a deep breath as it was my turn, before I strode out of the door, mouth open to sing the words I had rehearsed.

"**We could just go home right now**

**Or maybe we could stick around**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah**

**Get another bottle out**

**Lets shoot the breeze**

**Sit back down**

**For just one more drink, oh yeah."**

I began to get more confident, singing louder (if that was even possible) as I was getting a happy grin from Ginny, who was swaying to herself. She stomped her foot, turning some eyes in her direction, before she clapped. She repeated the action, which caused more people on our side to do the same.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few days**

**Have gone too fast**

**So let give em hell**

**Wish everybody well**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us."**

The stomping and clapping was getting louder, mixed with merry laughter, mainly from our side but also from a few of the kinder Death Eaters.

"**Stuck it out this far together**

**Put our dreams through the shredder**

**Let's toast cause things got better**

**And everything could change like that**

**And all these years go by so fast**

**But nothing lasts forever."**

I nodded once to Ginny as I began to sing the next bit, causing her to join in with me, her deep voice harmonizing nicely with my own.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass."**

Ginny paused and didn't sing the next two lines, before joining in once more.

"**Cause the last few nights**

**Have gone to fast."**

"**If they give you hell**

**Tell em to forget themselves**

**Here's to us**

**Here's to us."**

Once they had caught on to the tune, others began to join in, singing the chorus while I sang the next bit

"**Here's to all that we kissed**

**And to all that we missed**

**To the biggest mistakes**

**That we just wouldn't trade."**

"**To us breaking up**

**Without us breaking down**

**To whatever's come our way."**

A happy grin came across my face as I made my way further into the room, Draco following. I made my way to Avery, who stare at me in confusion bordering on worry. Standing in front of him, I stomped and clapped, encouraging him to do the same thing. Around the room I could see others doing the same as me. It was proof to them that you didn't _have _to be a Death Eater; there was always a choice.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to us!"**

I stopped singing for a moment, allowing my audience to sing by themselves.

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**All the times**

**That we messed up."**

I joined in once more to sing the next bit, laughing in a slightly drunken manner at the happiness that radiated off almost everyone in the room.

"**Here's to you**

**Fill the glass**

**Cause the last few days**

**Have gone too fast**

**So let's give em hell**

**Wish everybody well."**

"**Here's to us**

**Here's to love."**

"**All the times**

**That we messed up**

**Here's to youFill the glass**

**Cause the last few nights**

**Have gone too fast**

**If they give you hell**

**Tell em forget themselves."**

I sang by myself for a few beats before the others all copied my words, grinning giddily.

**Me: "Here's to us."**

**Them: "Here's to us."**

**Me: "Oh here's to us."**

**Them: "Here's to us."**

**All: "Here's to us**

**Here's to love."**

**Them: "Here's to us."**

**Me: "Wish everybody well."**

**All: "Here's to us**

**Here's to love**

**Here's to us."**

**Me: "Here's to us."**

I sang the final line before Draco brought the song to a dramatic finish, smiling all the while. Glancing around, I was extremely happy at the turnout. Death Eater and Light Fighters alike were congregated around the room and only a few looked unhappy. Voldemort watched her with something akin to pride in his snake-like face while he glowered at the rest of us, and Lucius Malfoy stood to his side, wand still in hand.

"You stupid _Mudblood,_" Voldemort shrieked, wand pointed towards me.

I quickly removed the spell that enlarged my voice and turned my wand on one of the people I hated most in the world. After Sirius's death, I had harbor strong feelings of hatred towards him, even if I didn't before, because it was his fault that Sirius had died.

He cast the killing curse towards me, but I blocked it easily. It was one of the strongest curses I had ever had to withhold, but I managed to do it, casting a pleading glance in Harry's direction.

"Oi, ugly," My messy-haired friend shouted, to my utter relief.

The fight began to continue around us but only a few stood on Voldemort's side, with only a few (like Lucius and Dolohov) continuing to fight a losing battle. I stood to Harry's side, preventing curses from hitting him, while Ron took my other side. I couldn't see Draco anywhere.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Expelliarmus."

A bubble of light exploded around the two fighters, keeping the rest of us on the outside.

I closed my eyes to tap into my powers, breathing heavily. I muttered the words and felt the magnificent power from the Golden Sword. I slashed it towards Dolohov, who created a _Nigrum Gladio,_ as I had guessed he would. Suddenly I thoughts of something. If my father was the God of the Sky, then maybe I could manipulate the air. This revelation, however, made me lose my concentration and my glowing sword disappeared just as Dolohov swung his sword down. I threw up my hands in the meager hope that it would protect me, but the next moment I felt a strong breeze whirling around me. I was standing in the middle of a twister, which began to move out, causing devastation to the opposing side but not touching my side.

**XxX**

Luke:

"The fights already started," said a voice at cell door and it was blasted open in the next moment. I noticed that our savior was Draco, but didn't feel that the moment was the right time to say anything so I stayed silent as I followed him and my comrades out into the melee.

I had no weapon so I quickly disappeared from the fight to try and find my sword. Draco followed me. He seemed to know what I was looking for as he cast a spell and began to follow in the direction his wand pointed.

Within a few minutes we were in Lucius's study, which was as impeccable as always. In one corner was my sword along with a few other Demigod weapons.

I took as many of them as I could, while Draco did the same. We arrived back in the fight and distributed the weapons before entering the fight ourselves. I took my Celestial Bronze sword and began to swipe at my enemies, trying to make my way to my girlfriend's side as I could see her battling Dolohov, but I wasn't making much progress.

I saw her create a twister out of the air in the room and nodded to myself. That could come in helpful. I made my way to Jason's side instead and began to speak to him quietly. A moment later two more twisters had been formed (from Jase and Thalia), and Percy was making enemies fall by manipulating some water. Jason had managed to acquire his Imperial Gold Coin, which turned into a sword, and he was using that. Percy had Riptide strapped to his hip but he wasn't using it, content to use the water instead.

**XxX**

Harry:

From inside the bubble Harry and Voldemort fought relentlessly. They could see outside but no one from the outside could see inside. He saw Hermione using her powers and figured that he could use that to his advantage.

He used his powers to manipulate the water inside of Lord Voldemort's body and forced him to cease the Avada Kedavra spell, causing his Expelliarmus to hit his enemy in the chest.

You-Know-Who flew unceremoniously into the side of their self-imposed cage and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

It was as Harry saw the slight mist curling from Lord Voldemort's mouth that he had another idea. He could manipulate the water inside his nemesis' body, so maybe he could also flood his veins, arteries and capillaries, effectively drowning him from the inside out.

Harry closed his eyes, ignoring the pain that shot through his scar, and began to focus on his power. He could feel it pulsing inside of him and he slowly, carefully, pushed it out, seeing it enveloping Voldemort's body without actually opening his eyes. He heard a strangled choking noise and finally opened his eyes, seeing his enemy finally falling at his feet, blood and water flowing out of his mouth. It was a gruesome sight but Harry didn't allow it to get to him. Instead, he just watched as the man who had caused his so much pain died right before his eyes.

**XxX**

Hermione:

I turned to Ron to see how he was doing, only to see him fall under a jet of green light from Lucius, who, in turn, was hit with a green curse from one of the former Death Eaters.

However, I didn't care about that. All I cared about was that one of my best friends was now lying on the ground, his eyes glaring sightlessly at the ceiling. I dropped down to his side just as the bubble surrounding my other best friend disintegrated and Harry appeared.

"Harry," I whispered. It was all I could say as the tears choked my throat. I closed my eyes, finally allowing them to spill forth as Harry wrapped me in a hug from behind, his scalding tears flowing down my neck.

Seeing her dead son, Molly flew to our side, screaming and crying out in pain. I couldn't stay in there any longer. The family needed to grieve in peace. So I took my leave and moved out of the Manor, where I would need to have a conversation about all of this.

But, for the moment, I was so heartbroken that all I could do was relieve my happiest memories with my best friends.

**XxX**

_I was alone in the bathroom in my first year, my eyes open and wide with fear as the Mountain Troll began to make its staggering way towards me. I was alone, only eleven years old, and friendless. No one but Lavender and Parvati knew that I was in here, and by the time they got help, if they got help, it would already be too late._

_I screamed as a club came swishing down, landing where I had been just moments before. I heard someone screaming my name but I was too scared to move._

_I could see two figures entering the bathroom, wands out. I peeked out to see who it was and gasped at whom I saw. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his faithful, redheaded sidekick, the one who'd been horrible to me._

_Harry soon lost his wand but Ron raised his wand, trembling horribly._

"_Swish and Flick," I screamed at him, breaking off at the end as the club came down once more._

"_Wingardium Leviosar."_

_As the club came down once more, it was suddenly hanging in the air. Ron dropped in onto the Trolls head, and it fell like a sack of potatoes. It fell like a full sack of potatoes._

**XxX**

_We had just gotten past Fluffy, the three-headed dog, and were now seated on some squishy plant thing, which soon began to wrap around us._

"_Devils Snare," I whispered before stilling my movements and disappearing. I could hear Ron screaming my name from above before Harry joined me._

"_Devils Snare," I repeated, "Deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun. Oh, if only I had some matches."_

"_Hermione," Harry said from my side and I turned to face him as Ron's whimpering began to lessen as the air was knocked out of him. "Are you at Witch or not?"_

**XxX**

"_Polyjuice Potion," I murmured to my two companions as I spooned the gloopy mixture into three separate cups before adding Millicent Bulstrode's hair._

_Downing it, I noticed that it tasted even worse than it looked. I dropped the cup on the floor, where it smashed noisily, as I ran to a toilet cubicle._

"_Hermione?" Harry asked from outside, sounding concerned, but I couldn't go out, as I was part cat. It seemed that Bulstrode had a cat. Not a good thing for me._

"_Just go," I demanded, trying to hide my sob but being only partially successful._

"_Hermione?" That was Ron._

"_You only have an hour," I reminded them, "You should go."_

**XxX**

_We were in the Shrieking Shack, facing Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. My wand had been blasted away as soon as we had got here but Harry still had his in his back pocket so I quickly retrieved it without anyone noticing._

"_Stupefy," I shouted, pointing it at my least favorite Professor. He flew into the wall behind him and fell to the ground, unconscious._

_I fell onto the bed next to Ron, glancing at him with vacant eyes. "I just cursed a teacher."_

"_It's okay, Mione," came his quiet voice, comforting me, as Remus, Sirius and Harry continued to talk softly._

**XxX**

A sob reached its way up my throat as I broke myself out of my memories. It would do no good to dwell on the past. What was past was past and I shouldn't live in it. But it was hard not to as the pain of his passing was still so raw.

I felt a hand wrap itself around my waist as Luke joined me outside. I finally allowed myself to collapse and he held me, letting me sob onto his chest, relieving all my pain and sorrow.

One thing was certain: Ron Weasley would never be forgotten.

**The song that Hermione sings is **_**Here's To Us**_** by Glee (I'm not sure who sings it originally but I only know the Glee version, sorry to anyone who does not like Glee).**

**Please read and review.**


	15. Promise

**GAL39 – Sorry about the battle being a bit too fast, I'm not brilliant at writing those bits I didn't know the name of Jason's coin so sorry about that. To be honest I completely forgot about Thalia so thanks for reminding me, she'll have her 'emotional input' in this chapter. I remember Percy Weasley going a bit crazy when Fred died (although Fred didn't die in this one, it was Ron instead). Do you ever find it confusing how there are two Percy's (Percy Jackson and Percy Weasley)? I do. I was thinking about having the first fifteen chapters as Part 1 of the story, and the final few chapters as Part 2. What do you think? Or should I just start a whole new story instead? Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S. I love long reviews so you definitely don't need to apologize for it.**

**Promise**

Thalia:

Thalia sat by herself on the roof of Hogwarts. Luke had returned after taking a passed-out Hermione back to the school and retrieved her. He had told her that this was the place he came to if he just wanted to escape and that's what she was doing: escaping.

She didn't – couldn't – do it anymore. Ron's parting felt like a gaping wound in her chest and it was only then that she realized. She didn't just _like _Ron, she was _in love _with him, and she could never tell him.

She hadn't actually seen him die, but as soon as he had done it felt like a part of her was missing. It was as though she could actually feel his pain and suffering before it all went blank. He was dead.

She closed her eyes, a solitary tears squeezing out from behind the closed lids, as she thought back to the day before.

_The screams of pain from the dying and the battle cries from everyone else – bar the dead, of course – faded out into background noise as a staggering pain imbedded itself in her chest. Glancing down she couldn't see anything. There was no knife of any sort sticking out, but the pain was making her delirious. She gently groped out in the hope of feeling the hilt of whatever sharp object was killing her, but she could feel nothing._

_She raised her head, taking in the large congregation somewhere to her right, and her breathing halted. Almost all of the heads were red, or at the very least a bright auburn._

_The pain was dimming to an unfathomable numbness as she staggered forward, reaching out to touch one redhead's shoulder. Ginny stood up, placing Thalia's arm around her shoulder before she could collapse at the pale, freckled face and the wide, sightless eyes._

_The pain was back full-force. But this time it was a different type of pain. This time it was the pain of loss. A pain so sudden and excruciating that her legs finally collapsed beneath her, pulling both her and Ginny down._

_Thalia's knees jarred sharply against the floor but she didn't even realize. She could feel Ginny gently rubbing her back as the tears finally came free, pouring down her face in wet, salty droplets._

_Ginny whispering words of comfort pulled her back to the present and she turned and ran out, collapsing on the mossy floor outside._

_She wasn't sure how long she lay there, unable to move, before soft hands began to pull her up. Glancing into the face above her, she let out a dry sob, the tears long since dried up._

"_Come on," Luke murmured, helping her to stand. He dissaparated with her and took her up many flights of stairs until finally she could see the stars above her._

"_I come up here when I want to be alone," he murmured in her ear._

"_Luke," she whispered brokenly as he turned to go. He turned back, shocked, his eyes asking the question._

"_Thank you."_

Thalia opened her eyes, dragging herself out of the memory, and stared unseeing up at the night sky above. It really was beautiful although she couldn't see it, only seeing Ron's face in the stars. It was as if he was watching her from above, checking to make sure that she was okay.

That thought made her feel slightly better and she reached up as if hoping to touch him, but he was too far away, and her hand only fell back beside her on the hard tiles.

She sighed once as she closed her eyes once more, succumbing to sleep.

**XxX**

Hermione:

I slowly sat up, frowning. I felt lightheaded and for a moment I didn't recognize my surroundings, but then everything from the previous day came back to me and I flopped onto the bed once more, groaning.

I had been taken to the Hospital Wing – probably by Luke – but the curtains had been drawn over the bed so that no one could see inside, giving me some semblance of normality. I was glad because this way I didn't have to see who was dead or critically injured and I wouldn't feel guilty that I only really cared about Ron's death.

The area outside my bed was stunningly quiet, creepily so. I slowly pushed the curtains aside, taking in the still faces of everyone I cared about. They weren't dead, but they were quiet, whispering together, each face a mass of pain. I could see the Weasley, not a dry eye amongst them. I could almost _feel_ their pain wafting towards me as I coughed slightly, letting everyone know that I was awake.

Luke was at my side in an instant, hugging me like he was afraid I would disappear if I let go. Finally he pulled back and pressed a kiss to my forehead before I turned to the others, noticing with slightly raised eyebrows that Blaise was sitting with his arm around Hannah. When had _that _happened?

"Who else?" I asked into the silence, my voice hoarse from misuse.

"Not many," Draco replied, "Only three Auror's. After our song most of them switched sides."

"Good. Where's Harry?"

"We're not exactly sure. He came back with us but then left. I think he blamed himself for Ron's death." Draco started off confidently but trailed off towards the end with an almost furtive glance towards the Weasley's. Molly's eyes filled with tears once more but as Bill went to comfort her, I held out my arms, motioning for her to come forwards. We could mourn in peace; her for her lost son and me for my best friend, one who would never be forgotten.

Without even the slightest hesitation, she glided forwards to kneel at the side of my bed. I reached around my neck to where a beautiful butterfly pendant lay nestled against the skin. It had been a Christmas present from Ron when I was fourteen (a peace offering after the fiasco at the Yule Ball). I gently unclasped it and took one of her plump hands in my own. I placed the necklace on her outstretched palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Keep it."

My voice was barely more than a whisper but it carried far in the almost-silent room. The tears welled up in my eyes once more and this time overflowed onto my cheeks. Molly leant forwards slightly before enveloping me in a Weasley-hug. Once I'd pulled back and everyone had left to get some food, Luke turned to me.

"We need to talk."

I felt my heart leap into my throat at those fateful words but I just nodded in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"Is it true? Did you kiss Draco?"

"Yes."

There was no point in lying to him; he would know if I had anyway. He always could tell when I lied to him.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I cried, my voice rising hysterically, "It just happened and, Oh My God, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"I've already forgiven you," he said quietly, giving me a small grin, "You took me back even after I was the reason you died. I just wished you'd told me."

"I was going to. Really, I was, but I wasn't sure how and when I wanted to, it was already too late and you'd already been taken." My voice was calming slightly but inside I didn't feel calm at all.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and nothing will change that."

"I love you too, and I promise this will never happen again."

"Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep."

I gave him a shocked look.

"I _do _know that I can keep it."


	16. Mistress of Magic

**Percyjacksonfan135 – I'm kind of glad that you thought it was sad because that was what I was aiming for. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**GAL39 – I think I am going to stick with this one because it's not very long, but if I can think of an idea, I might add a sequel to this story after I've finished this one. I read Harry Potter first so it was the opposite for me (as in, I kept thinking of Percy Weasley when I was supposed to be reading about Percy Jackson). I do agree with you about Annabeth though, her personality is like Percy Weasley's. They would make quite a cute couple but I do like Annabeth and Percy J as well. I will try to put Percy W in more. I haven't real Whiskey Checklist, but it sounds interesting so I will try it. Who is the Author, that would make it more easy to find it? I like the 19 Years Later idea, I might actually write a sequel to this about that, although I'll have to see where this story goes first. Jason will definitely be there more, he has to be there for Hermione's baby and I'll probably have him and Ginny marrying in the end (sorry, spoiler alert) and I will definitely put Percy with someone to add him more into the story. Who do you think? I was thinking maybe Pansy Parkinson, or Gabrielle Delacour, so someone like that? I like the idea of Ron coming back in ghost form but I was thinking I might bring him back to life. Would that sound too surreal? Because I hate the idea of a dead Ron. Maybe if Ron came back to life, Kingsley and Tonks (remember they're dead?) and possibly Sirius could come back in Ghost form to give them encouragement. You weren't rambling, and, anyway, I love long review so don't worry. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Mistress of Magic**

Hermione:

"Mr. Castellan," a sharp voice barked from somewhere to our left and Madam Pomfrey, the school Matron, bustled into view, giving my boyfriend (I was so glad he was still that) her very sternest glance. It softened as she turned to look at me, taking in the two of us and how close we were sitting. "You may stay the night but you must have your own bed."

Luke nodded immediately, clearly not wishing to let me out of his sight even though I wasn't technically hurt, merely distraught. Ron had been my best friend, and the guy I had seen myself dating for years because it was what was expected of me. But that had never manifested into anything and we both went our own way, dated different people, and now I was in love with one of the best men I had even know, even if he had made mistakes. Who didn't? It was just a part of life, and nothing was going to change that. Ron's death would never change the fact that he was my best friend and one day, if I could, I was going to erect a statue of him in the Hogwarts Grounds with his date of birth and death on it. It was be the perfect memorabilia and I could almost see how his face would swell with pride even as his ears turned slightly red from embarrassment.

I hadn't even realized that a lone tear had slipped out of my eye and begun to carve a path down my face until Luke gently mopped it up with his finger before replacing it with his lips before he gave me the softest kiss on the lips and stood to make his way to the bed next to mine.

The lights flickered off as we settled down to sleep.

Before either of us could do that, however, the lights guttered on and Rufus Scrimgeour entered, glancing around resolutely before he made his way over to me. I sat up, shocked, and then noticed with a slight blush my current state of undress (as I was only in my pajamas). Behind him came some of his Auror's and I noticed with a jolt the absence of Tonks and Kingsley, both of whom I hadn't actually thought much about since I'd come back. That made me even sadder than I had been and resolved to erect statues of them as well if I ever got around to it.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Minister?" I asked, only wanting to get to sleep.

"There may be," Scrimgeour replied, approaching as his Aurors backed off, giving us some space. "You do know how the Minister for Magic gets to choose who he thinks will be the best to succeed in his job and how then the public has to agree?"

I nodded to show that I did and he continued.

"Well, I am retiring soon and I wondered if you would do me the honor of being my predecessor."

"I…Well, I would love to, but no one would agree with you. I mean…I'm not even out of school…or anything. It was a lovely thought, Minister, but…" I realized that I was rambling once I saw his amused expression and I blushed furiously, muttering a quick apology.

"As it so happens, I have already asked many people – including your schoolmates, and they all agree with me. You would be able to finish your N.E. , only coming down to the Ministry once or twice a week until you leave school. I will stay on with you as my apprentice until I believe that you are ready. How does that sound?"

I could only gape; surely people didn't think of me that way? I was too young; I would make an appalling Minister (or Mistress in this case).

"Say yes," said a quiet voice from the doorway and I turned to see Percy Weasley. making his way towards me. He seemed in perfect health so I wasn't sure why he was there, but then I realized that he was probably there to visit me. I had never really been close to him, but he had been very closed to Ron before his…death.

"It's what Ron would want."

That made up my mind and, with a small grin at the third oldest Weasley, I nodded determinedly. I could do this.

**XxX**

Luke:

I was nearly asleep when the lights clicked back on. Figuring that whoever it was wasn't there to talk to me, I didn't bother letting them know that I was awake and resolved to listen to the conversation instead. So imagine my surprise when Rufus Scrimgeour – the Minister (soon to be ex) of Magic himself – had come to talk to my girlfriend.

That wasn't even the most surprising part. No, that spot was definitely taken up by the fact that Scrimgeour wanted Hermione to become his successor. I wanted to tell her to take it, but that would tell them that I was eavesdropping, so I was especially happy that Percy Weasley (maybe I should just call him PW to avoid confusion) had also been listening in…and Hermione said yes.

I peeked through my eyelashes and watched as Scrimgeour gave Mione a stiff nod but, if I wasn't very much mistaken, I could see a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"I was what Ron would have wanted," were Harry's last words before he also turned and left.

I heard Mione give a small, gleeful sigh as she lay down once more. She never said anything but I knew that she had always dreamed high, and what was higher than becoming Mistress of Magic, and at seventeen no less.

I barely noticed the small grin on my lips as I slipped once more into sleep, my head filled with images of the girl I loved more than anything.

**XxX**

Draco:

"Draco," a voice said loudly from behind Draco and, turning, he saw Ginny Weasley rushing towards him, a small frown on her face.

"Ginny?" he asked, unsure of what to call her. He may have been friends with Hermione, but he would never be friends with the older Weasley's (except maybe Ron).

"Are you in love with Hermione?"

That was the last thing he had expected her to ask and he had to think carefully about it. He had never really felt more than friendship with the brunette, and the kiss (which the youngest Weasley had obviously been told about) had been more of a spur-of-the-moment thing, really. He knew that she was with Luke, and happily so, and he would never wish for them to break up.

That was why, when the impromptu question was asked, he had to shake his head, explaining his reasons in a quiet, apologetic voice. Ginny, however, didn't seem upset. On the other hand, she seemed extremely pleased. That made his wary; he didn't want Ginny Weasley's matchmaking skills to be put to the test. That was the last thing he wanted. And anyway, he already though he knew of someone he liked as more than a friend.

It just so happened that the girl he was thinking about was walking past them as they were talking, her dark, almost black, hair fanning out behind her and her tanned face turning slightly towards him as her bottomless eyes sought him out.

Ginny followed his line of sight and saw what held his attention. The gears in her head began to whirl a mile a minute but one glare from Draco shut her up. She gave an almost sad nod and he sped off, glad that for once he had escaped the clutches of the extremely energetic redhead.

"Hey," he breathed once he'd reached the object of his affections. She turned to him and blushed slightly as she glanced into his silvery-grey eyes.

"Hi," was her breathless reply.

They were alone in the corridor, Ginny had left, and for that he was glad for, as he was extremely nervous.

"I was wondering if…well…"

"Yes," she said and it wasn't a question, it was a response. "I will go on a date with you."

He couldn't stop from grinning as she placed a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth and walked away, her hips swaying behind her.

He couldn't fight it anymore. Draco Malfoy was in love with Parvati Patil.


	17. Author's Note

**I know that, technically, I'm not supposed to have chapters that are only Author's Note's, but I thought it might be best to end the story there instead of having the search in this fic. The next one will be called Burning Embers, and will also be a Luke / Hermione fic so please look for that one. The first chapter will be the deleted Chapter 17 of this story, so if you need to read it that it where to look.**

**Thanks and sorry for the confusion. I should be updating soon but I am quite busy with Year 12 (Sixth Form) at the moment, so it may be a while.**

**I am also starting a Scorose (Scorpius / Rose) fic, which will be called The Moment I Knew (until further notice. If I change it I will put it in an Author's Note), which is all about if the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts once again and Rose went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.**


End file.
